Un giro inesperado
by Paty26314
Summary: El objetivo es terminar juntos... El obstáculo? La gran Ieran Li... Sakura podrá convencerla? Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…. Volví…. Jejeje…. Bueno esta es mi segunda historia…. Así que espero que la disfruten, que les atrape y que…. Comenten!!!!! Jejejeje

* * *

**Un giro inesperado: Capítulo 1**

Bueno, soy una muchacha de cabello castaño y de estatura media, de ojos verdes, mis mejores amigos son Syaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji, ellos son mis mejores amigos desde siempre. ¿Si tengo novio? Pues si, se llama Sanozuke Miwa, estoy con él desde hace tres meses, ¡¡¡¡lo quiero mucho!!!!! Él siempre me había gustado, al principio era algo muy extraño enterarme que yo le gustaba, pero me emocioné, la verdad es que él es con el primer chico que salgo, y eso que tengo 16 años, no sé por qué no tuve novio más antes, pero siempre tuve a mis amigos conmigo, así que no me importaba.

Tomoyo es muy dulce, inteligente y talentosa, se puede decir que ella es un diario abierto para mí, ya que siempre le conté toda mi vida. Syaoran… él es una persona realmente muy gentil, amable, a veces puede ser rudo, como la primera ves que nos vimos de pequeños, él me miró con esos ojos cafés suyos, y la verdad me entró el miedo, pero pasando el tiempo lo llegué a conocer mucho, y quererlo con todo mi corazón, por que siempre está allí cuando lo necesito.

¡Pero qué mal educada soy!… soy Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

Esta mañana, tenía que, como siempre, despertarme tarde. Así que me cambié, me aseé, y fui corriendo a desayunar con mi familia, y como siempre mi hermano Touya me saluda con su típico "Otra vez tarde monstruo". Bueno, pero al final si pude salir de mi casa, aunque atragantada con el desayuno, me puse mis patines, y me fui lo más rápido que puede a la escuela, con suerte y llegué a tiempo. Mi novio me esperaba en mi asiento, así que fui a saludarlo.

-Hola, Sano- le di un beso

-Sakura, otra vez tarde, en serio, deberías de despertarte más temprano, o al menos dejar de dormir tan tarde- me dijo con esa sonrisa pícara suya, esa que me había hecho derretir tantas veces.

-¡Qué tratas de decirme con eso!- le dije con otra sonrisa pícara, la verdad es que todo el tiempo nos la pasamos bromeando, pero así funcionamos. Jejeje.

Ese momento vi que Syaoran se aproximaba a mí, siempre que estaba con Sano él parecía estar un poco incómodo, pero supongo que será por que tal vez piensa que estamos hablando, o tal vez que hará de violinista, no lo sé, pero siempre noté que se notaba incómodo, hombres.

-Sakura, buenos días- me saludó, incómodo, como siempre, y luego saludó a Sano.

-Syaoran, muy buenos días.-en ese momento entró el profesor y tuvimos que ir a nuestros lugares. Sano se sienta delante, pero yo me siento atrás con mis dos amigos.

Pasar clases con Syaoran en el asiento trasero es toda una aventura, puede parecer muy serio muchas veces, perro todo el tiempo me está molestando, me hace cosquillas mientras el profesor escribe algo en la pizarra, o comienza a jugar con mi cabello, es todo un chiste, parece que hace todo para que me desconcentre de la clase, y tal vez por su culpa no entiendo nada y al final me tengo que estar inventando cosas en los exámenes, mientras que él los pasa sin dudar y con excelentes notas, ¿no creen que la vida es injusta?

La verdad no me importa, él es así conmigo, un poco juguetón, pero por alguna razón no es igual cuando estoy con Sano, tal vez para no molestarlo, no lo sé.

Tomoyo por otra parte es otra que siempre pasa los exámenes sin dificultad, ella no me molesta con juegos o cosquillas como Syaoran, pero ella y yo hablamos todo el tiempo, y es otro de los elementos del porqué siempre me va mal en los exámenes. Pero así son mis amigos y no los cambiaría por nada.

Pasa el tiempo y llega el receso, que siempre lo paso con mis amigos, mientras que el almuerzo lo paso con Sano. Hoy sucedió algo muy extraño. Lo que pasó fue que en el receso nos fuimos a la parte de atrás de la escuela, porque es un lugar tranquilo y siempre lo pasamos los tres allá. Yo tuve que ir un momento al baño, al volver quería ser muy silenciosa, porque los quería asustar un momento, ya que me las deben de tantas veces que ellos hicieron eso conmigo, pero ellos estaban hablando, pero no podía escuchar bien, así que me acerqué un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-Tranquilo, sabes que es despistada, al final se dará cuenta de lo que sientes- esa era Tomoyo, ¿sobre quién hablaban?

- Si, lo sé la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo puedo aguantar más tiempo, Tomoyo, la quiero demasiado, me enamoré de ella, y al parecer ella ni idea. -Syaoran sonaba triste, no sabía que tuviera alguien especial, la verdad, nunca hablamos sobre el tema, entonces me acerqué un poco más para poder escuchar mejor, sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de la persona que tenía a Syaoran tan mal, si seguía así tal ves me enteraría y pudiera ayudarlo, algo así como si yo fuera Cupido. Lo que me molestó un poco es porqué no me lo dijo a mí.

-Li, ella te quiere, y mucho, pero en este momento no lo sabe, yo sé que ella se preocupa mucho por ti, sólo ten paciencia, ya lo verás, ella se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ti, y terminarán juntos.

-Sakura, no es bueno espiar a la gente- me sorprendí tanto que me di la vuelta y vi a un muchacho alto de ojos azules y cabello azulado, tez blanca. Era Eriol, él era un muchacho raro de mi clase, parecía buena persono, no me tomen a mal, pero igual, era raro.

-¡Sakura, desde hace cuanto que estás allí!- Syaoran me preguntó muy nervioso. Mientras que Tomoyo me miraba con cara sorprendida, y pasaba de mi a Eriol.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tienes algunos problemitas con una persona en especial, lo que no entiendo es porqué no me lo dijiste antes, te podría haber ayudado con ella, sabes que sí.

-Sakura, no te lo dijo porque…-Tomoyo comenzó

-No te lo dije porque me daba un poco de vergüenza.- Lo miré, y parecía avergonzado, así que creo que es verdad.

-Eriol, ¿por que no te quedas con nosotros el resto del receso?- Tomoyo le preguntó mirando a un sorprendido Eriol, que aceptó y los cuatro nos sentamos a hablar de muchas cosas, pero sólo al final me di cuenta que ellos habían cambiado de tema a propósito para que no les pregunte nada, pero por qué, bueno no importa, al final seré yo quien ayude a Syaoran a estar con la chica que quiere, aunque él no me quiera decir quién es ella.

El almuerzo me la pasé con Sano, todo tranquilo, y feliz, le conté acerca e lo que yo había escuchado esa mañana, y se puso un poco serio. El resto de las clases pasaron normales, tranquilas y rápidas. Me fui a casa con Sano y mis amigos, ellos dos detrás de nosotros, en el parque nos despedimos de Sano y yo me quedé con Tomoyo y Syaoran. Al final nos despedimos de Tomoyo y nos fuimos con Syaoran a mi casa, como todos los días charlando de todo, y haciendo muchas bromas, cuando me acordé de lo de la mañana.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo el porqué no me lo dijiste, sé que dijiste que era vergüenza, pero soy tu amiga y sabes que yo no te diré nada.

-Mmmm, bueno, pero no te enojes conmigo por no decírtelo antes, sé que no me hubieras dicho nada, pero…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso, así que dejé de presionarlo.

-¿Y es linda?- él se detuvo, me miró un momento y luego clavó los ojos al suelo

-Es hermosa, pero su físico no es nada comparado a lo que tiene dentro, es muy linda, claro, pero es amable, graciosa, inteligente, la verdad que si.- dijo con los ojos clavados en el piso.

-En serio que la quieres, ¿hace cuanto que te gusta?

-No estoy seguro, solo sé que cada ves que la conocía más, me iba sorprendiendo con lo que pensaba, la forma en que actuaba, y sus reacciones, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, pero al final, no me di cuenta del comienzo.- estaba muy concentrado en el piso, pero con un ligero sonrojo. Lo vi tan tierno, no sé, sentí ternura por él.

-Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que termines con ella, no te preocupes, déjalo todo a mi, pero necesito saber una cosa, dime quien es.- me miró pero no dijo nada.- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Si, lo sé, pero…

-Vamos, ¿dónde está la confianza?

-Es que no entiendes, yo…

-Dale, sólo dímelo…

-¡¡¡¡ERES TÚ!!!!- Me quedé congelada, era uno de esos momentos en el que a tu cerebro le cuesta procesar la información un trillón de veces más lento de lo usual, ese silencio se hizo muy incómodo, hasta que mi cerebro terminó de procesar todo, y me di cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Yo…

-Te veo mañana- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y sin decir más comenzó a correr, yo sólo lo vi alejarse, quieta como estatua y con la misma expresión confundida. ¿Yo?... ¿Syaoran y…yo?

* * *

Bueno acá está el primer cap. de mi nueva historia, espero que lo disfruten todos, y dejen sus reviews…. Jejeje…. Los veo la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON!!!! En serio que se los agradezco mucho… y para complacerlos a todos ustedes acá está el segundo capítulo de "un giro inesperado", disfruten.

* * *

**Un giro inesperado: Capítulo 2**

No sé como llegué a mi casa, seguía colgada en ese momento, parecía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en otra cosa, no puede ser que yo le guste a Syaoran, es decir, él es mi amigo de casi toda la vida, no me puedo hacer a la idea de que terminemos juntos. Lo conozco demasiado bien, sé que es buena persona y que siempre me apoyará en lo que quiera hacer, pero él no es feo, es decir, es uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela, es alto, tiene el cabello perfectamente desordenado todo el tiempo, y en especial esos ojos profundos, de un café de color chocolate que te pudieras perder en ellos, no es ningún debilucho, practica artes marciales desde hace mucho, así que sacó cuerpo…¡¡¿Qué estás pensando Sakura?!! Es Syaoran de quien estamos hablando, tu amigo Syaoran, ese mismo que está…enamorado de ti.

* * *

Luego de pasar una noche en vela pensando en todo lo que pasó el día anterior, bueno, digamos que estaba muy cansada, pero igual de preocupada, me di cuenta que Tomoyo ya lo sabía, pero a la hora que lo hice era muy tarde como para llamarla para decirle lo que pasó, también de que su comportamiento tenía (ahora) completo sentido. No sé que hacer, hoy lo tengo que ver en la escuela, pero luego de ayer, será muy incómodo, cada vez me aproximo más al encuentro, al final, ya veré como hago.

* * *

Cuando llegué al salón Tomoyo me estaba esperando, y tan pronto como me vio corrió hacia mí y me llevó a un rincón, en ese momento vi llegar a Sano que nos miraba con una expresión entre confundida y divertida. Tomoyo miró a Sano de reojo y se volteó completamente.

-Te lo confesó.-no era pregunta.

-Si, lo hizo, Tomoyo, tú lo sabías, y no me dijiste nada.-La miré con una expresión un poco enfadada.

-Era bastante obvio, hasta Sano lo sabía, pero Sakura, eres un poco despistada que no te diste cuenta. No te enfades conmigo por no decírtelo, pero pensé que tú te darías cuenta tarde o temprano, además tú lo quieres mucho ¿no es así?

-Tomoyo, estoy con Sano, claro que lo quiero pero no de esa manera, lo quiero mucho, pero como un amigo nada más, sin embargo el cariño que tengo por Sano es diferente, lo quiero demasiado.- Tomoyo me miró como esperando una respuesta más convincente.-No me mires de esa manera, es la verdad.

En ese momento llegó el profesor a la clase, y tuvimos que volver a nuestros asientos, entonces me di cuenta de algo, Syaoran no estaba.

Las clases pasaban y Syaoran no aparecía, estaba muy preocupada por él que no atendí en clases, que seguro se verá en mis exámenes, pero Syaoran no estaba. Me sentí muy mal, tal vez es mi culpa que no haya venido, por no decirle nada cuando él me confesó sus sentimientos, aunque él tampoco me dio tiempo para decirle algo.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?-Sano me preguntó en la hora del almuerzo, y me di cuenta que había actuado como zombi pensando en dónde podría estar Syaoran.

-Si, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes, ¿me decías algo?- traté de aparentar que no pasaba nada, que estaba tranquila, pero no funcionó.

-Sakura, no me digas que no pasa nada, porque esto es definitivamente un algo. Te preocupa algo, dime qué es.-Me miró con ternura, con sus ojos miel, era muy convincente cuando me daba esa mirada, así que le conté lo sucedido el día anterior. Él me miró con mucha atención, no se sorprendió de la manera que pensaba.

-Tu ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?- pregunté, en verdad que si era despistada. Él asintió.- Ahora lo que me preocupa es que hoy no vino, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa, porque no le dije nada cuando me lo dijo, si él se siente tan mal yo me siento peor.

-Tranquila, de seguro se le pasará, ustedes han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y es difícil que las cosas entre ustedes dos cambien así de repente, es más ustedes son casi como hermanos, y eso lo tiene que entender él.-me abrazó.-Deberías de decirle todo lo que sientes, que no lo puedes ver de una manera que no podrá ser.

-Tienes razón, hoy luego de clases iré a verlo.

* * *

Hicimos nuestro recorrido normal de regreso a nuestras casas, cuando me quedé con Tomoyo le conté acerca de mi plan e ir a la casa de Syaoran para decirle lo que siento en realidad, ella sólo me escuchó callada. Al llegar al parque yo me dirigí directo a la casa de Syaoran. Syaoran vive en un apartamento solo, ya que su familia vive en china, y lo mandaron a estudiar a Japón porque piensan que tendrá una mejor educación acá, así que él es una persona muy independiente, logró vivir tantos años por su cuenta y nunca tuvo ningún problema, ya que su familia siempre lo cuida, ya que es el único varón de la familia, lo consienten.

Toqué el timbre, y una voz desde el interior me dijo que entrara. Syaoran se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro del apartamento con el teléfono en la mano, conversando con alguien en la otra línea, así que no se dio cuenta de que ya había entrado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miró, dijo que llamaría más tarde y colgó. Se acercó hasta que estuvimos separados por un metro de distancia el uno del otro, él estaba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, y yo tampoco pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada, incluso me podía imaginar la escena, los dos mirándonos con los rostros completamente sonrojados.

-Hola

-Hola, estaba preocupada. No te apareciste por la escuela y quería ver si estabas bien.-lo miré con más atención, la verdad Syaoran era muy lindo cuando se sonrojaba.

-Si, es que, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, además mi madre quería hablar conmigo personalmente, llegó hoy en la madrugada, y ya se fue.- seguía sonrojado.

-Que alivio, pensé que te había pasado algo.-estaba nerviosa, no sé porqué.- bueno, solo quería ver si estabas bien, y por lo que vi, sí lo estás, así que yo me retiro, perdón por las molestias.

-Sakura, sobre lo que pasó-Me di la vuelta para encararlo, y apareció en mi mente la escena del día anterior, y esas dos palabras "eres tu"-sólo quería decirte que lo olvides, lo mismo trataré de hacer yo, será difícil pero lo haré. Te quiero mucho Sakura, pero si lo que siento hace que nuestra amistad se debilite, la verdad no vale la pena, además tu quieres mucho a Sano-Bajó la cabeza, y su voz adquirió un tomo de tristeza, yo sólo podía observar, no sabía qué decir, debería de estar aliviada, por que ese era el motivo por el cual había ido a su casa, para explicarle lo que siento, pero al verlo no pude decir nada, y me sentí como un poco preocupada de que me quisiera olvidar.- No te preocupes por mi, pero tampoco quiero que actuemos raro y no quiero hacer que te sientas incómoda por mi culpa, es lo menos que quiero, así que mejor olvidemos todo lo que pasó- Me miró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No me di cuenta la hermosa sonrisa que tenía, y al verlo me sentí incluso más avergonzada, pero al final lo encaré y me acerqué a él, desapareciendo el metro de distancia entre ambos, alcé mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuerpo, lo abracé muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes tú tampoco, como tú dijiste, será difícil olvidarlo, pero al final harás eso por mi, perdón por estar ocasionándote tantas molestias todo el tiempo, y tú siempre estás ahí, ahora sé la razón exacta del porqué, pero ahora te lo puedo agradecer, gracias, porque siempre haces sacrificios por mi y yo no me lo merezco por que ahora yo te hago sufrir, y por eso, lo siento.

-Sakura…

Lo solté, y no sé cuándo salió, pero tenía una lágrima en la mejilla. Syaoran me la limpió con su mano y yo le di un beso en la mejilla. Me despedí, me di la vuelta y me fui rumbo a mi casa.

* * *

Y acá está el segundo cap. de esta historia que espero les esté gustando la idea, a todos los que dejaron sus reviews les agradezco de nuevo…GRACIAS….!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje, sigan dejándolos, junto con sus sugerencias, preguntas, y por qué no? Amenazas…. Jejeje bueno los veo hasta el cap. 3. Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos ustedes fieles lectores!!!!! Muchas…muchas…muchas…GRACIAS!!!!! Gracias por sus reviews… prometo no defraudarlos con la historia y que este cap que les voy a presentar va a ser interesante… jejeje… así que léanlo, disfrútenlo y…. Comenten!!!!

* * *

Me fui de la casa de mi amigo muy incómoda, no sé porqué pero me sentí un poco triste al saber que él me quería olvidar. Es decir, soy su mejor amiga y él es el mío, tal vez sea ese el miedo, de que a pesar de todo esto no pueda lograrlo y me olvide incluso como su amiga.

Me dirigí a mi casa, con el pensamiento de llamar a Tomoyo tan pronto como llegue. Así lo hice.

-Halo?

-Ya lo hice, quedamos que sería lo de antes.-le dije sin siquiera saludar.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto un poco triste.-mi amiga se alarmó, ¿sonaba tan mal?

-No te preocupes, al final le dijiste lo que sentías, deberías de estar aliviada ¿no es así? Es decir, era para eso que fuiste a su casa. Sakura dime que te dijo.

-Entré y él estaba hablando por teléfono y luego vio que estaba parada en su entrada, entonces nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, luego le pregunté él porqué no fue a la escuela, me dijo que su mamá quería hablarle personalmente así que la recibió y la despachó.

-¿Su mamá? ¿Te dijo el por qué fue a visitarlo?-Tomoyo sonaba pensativa.

-No, no lo hizo ¿por qué?

-No, nada, sigue contándome.

-Bueno, le dije que estaba feliz de que no le pasó nada, y me quise ir, pero justo en ese momento me dijo que sentía lo que pasó y que iba a tratar de olvidarme- al decir eso un dolor en mi pecho apareció, me dolía la idea de que me olvidara, claro, que me olvidara como su amiga ¿verdad?- y me pidió que olvidáramos lo que pasó. Me sentí mal Tomoyo, estaba triste, deberías de haberlo visto, me sentí culpable de que él sufriera tanto, no importa lo que me digas, sé que soy la culpable, y no aguanté y fui a abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas, perdón por hacerlo sufrir todo este tiempo.- me estaba queriendo perder en los sollozos que estaban a punto de salir, pero usando mis fuerzas, los contuve.

Tomoyo me escuchó durante mi relato, pero cuando finalicé, ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, tanto que pensé que pasaba algo con el teléfono hasta que escuche su respiración en el teléfono.

-Sakura, tienes miedo que te olvide.

-Tomoyo, me conoces muy bien, pero…

-Acepta que lo quieres, al fin te estás dando cuenta.

-No, Tomoyo no es por eso que estoy asustada, es por que… pienso que si no puede olvidarme como… alguien especial, entonces tratará de olvidarse completamente de mi, para no sufrir, y no me malentiendas, yo no quiero que sufra, pero no quiero que se olvide de mi.- esta vez fueron más difíciles de controlar, estos sollozos que se escaparon, pero tomé control de todo y los retuve.

-Sakura, no temas, al final sabes que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, al final, todo el universo conspira para que lo que queremos pase. No te preocupes, Todo estará bien.

* * *

Me desperté más tranquila, y temprano, lo cual me vino muy bien ya que estaba de servicio ese día, y justo me acababa de acordar, así que me cambié, y bajé a desayunar. Al final cumplí la rutina diaria, salí al colegio con mis patines, pensando, llegué y subí y me fui directo al salón.

La mañana pasó tranquila, seguía un poco incómoda de lo que hablé con Syaoran, pero traté de no demostrarlo, pero al que no puede engañar, fue a Sano. ¡Dios que me conoce demasiado bien!

-Fuiste a hablar con él, ¿qué te dijo?

Le conté lo mismo, bueno no la parte de mi miedo, pero mas o menos lo mismo que le conté a Tomoyo. Me escuchó, y me abrazó, me dijo que estaba feliz de que al final hayamos aclarado las cosas, y que no me preocupe, la verdad, me molesté cuando él me dijo que no me preocupe. ¡Acaso él no se puede poner en mis zapatos por un momento, claro, él no es la persona de quien su mejor amigo está enamorado, él no es el que está en conflictos por temor a que su amigo lo olvide, él no está en mi lugar!

* * *

A la salida, todos hicimos nuestra ruta normal, como siempre, hasta que al final quedamos Syaoran y yo, como si todo fuera normal, lástima que no lo era.

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, parecía que había un abismo entre los dos, como si nos diera vergüenza mirarnos el uno al otro, no había chistes, ni cosquillas, y la verdad, así fue todo el día, Syaoran sin sus bromas ni cosquillas. Trate de iniciar alguna conversación, pero no se me ocurría nada, cuando al final quise hablar, cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca, pero antes de que eso pase, él habló.

-Sakura, sabes que se vendrá el baile de fin de curso, ¿verdad?

-S…Si- oh no, acaso él está tratando de invitarme, acaso se le olvidó lo que nos dijimos, que lo olvidaríamos todo, que todo sería como antes, además ¿qué hay de Sano? Es decir, él no me lo dijo, pero creo que es bastante obvio que debería decir con él, ¡él es mi novio! Por otro lado, eso quiere decir que no me está olvidando, lo cual es bueno. No! Pero qué dices, eso es completamente No bueno. Es increíble que todo eso pase por mi mente en el pequeño segundo que separó mis palabras de lo que él iba a decir.

-Estaba pensando en invitar a una chica, que es muy linda, muy simpática.- Syaoran parecía apenado.

-Syaoran… luego de lo de ayer… pensé…

-Se llama Meiko, no la conoces, está un año menos que nosotros, vive en mi edificio, a parte, creo que es muy graciosa, que nos llevaríamos bien. Y pregunto si no te molesta que vaya con ella, tú eres mi mejor amiga, me gustaría tener tu apoyo.- Syaoran me miró. Esos ojos cafés, creo que me perdí un rato en ellos, luego me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta, y recién me di cuenta cuál era la pregunta. ¿ Acaso Syaoran acaba de decir que iba a invitar a una chica al baile de fin de curso? Bueno, eso era todo, comprobado que se olvidó de mi, en un día. No lo puedo creer. ¿Soy tan reemplazable? No puede ser, se olvidó. "Sakura, piensa con la cabeza fría, esto es algo bueno, ya puedes estar tranquila, no te preocupes, ya no es necesario que finjas, si él tiene a otra chica, tú no eres nadie para impedirlo." "Pero no quiero, no me gusta esa idea, yo soy su mejor amiga y al parecer ex amor, mi voto debe de contar algo." "No quiero que vaya con ella, no." "Pero Sakura por qué no, al fin conseguiste que todo vaya regresando a la normalidad." "No, no lo sé." "Sakura admítelo"

-Bueno, yo creo que… bueno… no…me …molesta.-dije esas palabras con gran dificultad. ¿Qué me pasa? "Celos" "No, no son celos" "Celos"

- Gracias Sakura, en serio me agrada mucho contar con tu apoyo.-Me volvió a dar esa sonrisa tan hermosa que vi en su casa el día anterior. Oh Dios, acaso será que…

-No hay problema, para eso estoy yo.- No puede ser, todo lo que siento es por algo, y no me va a gustar… creo que al fin me di cuenta… todo lo que siento por él, todo lo que pasó en un tiempo tan corto. Todo, me hizo dar cuenta… Me gusta Syaoran. Me gusta el chico que se declaró, que es mi mejor amigo, que lo conozco desde tiempo, y lo más importante, me gusta un chico, que no es mi novio.

* * *

JEJEJEJEJEJEJE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Listo, al fin y se da cuenta, no creer, pero, igual, lo hizo un poco tarde, pero así la queremos, tan despistada como siempre.

Espero que le haya gustado mucho el cap, sigan dejando sus reviews, que me hacen muy feliz, consejo, en serio déjenlos, por que así sabré que leen la historia, y así tendré más ganas de escribir y de hacer los caps… en pocas… si no me los dejan… bueno… no creo que suba los caps en un bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen tiempo… jejeje… Sugerencias y amenazas, estoy abierta a todo… jejejeje. Los veo luego!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Jejeje… no me maten… tardé un poquitín más en subir este cap.… que seguramente es muy esperado por muchos de ustedes… verdad??? Jejeje bueno ahora acá les llega el nuevo cap. de (redoble de tambores) Un giro inesperado!!! Jejeje Disfruten

* * *

**Un giro inesperado: Capítulo 4**

Volví a mi casa, un poco, bueno, muy sorprendida por la nueva revelación que tuve, no me lo podía creer que me gustaba Syaoran. Es decir, él es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, así que nunca me lo imaginé de una forma en especial y menos como mi novio ni nada parecido.

Ahora que llegó la nueva "amiga" de Syaoran, bueno, debería de estar tranquila, todo está bien, para él. Él se olvidó de mi, y lo peor, en un día y se supone que debo de estar feliz por que él encontró alguien con quien reemplazarme, pero la palabra reemplazarme me duele, así como toda esta situación.

* * *

Cuando me dirigía a la escuela al día siguiente me encontré con Sano en el camino. Él me pidió ser su pareja en el baile de fin de curso, y acepté. Le conté acerca de Syaoran y que le gustaba otra persona, una tal Meiko.

-Pero Sakura, esa es una muy buena noticia, ¿o no?-Sano me preguntó mirándome a los ajos con esos ojos dorados que me exigían una respuesta y a la ves preguntando algo que no supe descifrar.

-Si, al menos ahora todo está volviendo a su curso, a la normalidad. Ahora de lo que me tendré que preocupar es de qué vestido me tratará de poner Tomoyo sabiendo que el baile de fin de curso está muy cerca.-Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas y funcionó, por que en ese momento cambiamos de tema y comenzamos a hablar de las locuras de mi mejor amiga.

Al llegar al colegio, le conté a Tomoyo que sano me había invitado al baile de fin de curso, como esperaba comenzó a fantasear en lo que me iba a poner, dejándome agobiada y un poco asustaba. Vestidos pomposos, con inspiración en animales, o vestidos cortos, pero de unos colores muy llamativos y lo peor, vestidos inspirados en cuentos mágicos, o disfraces. En verdad Tomoyo puede asustar muy cuando comienza a fantasear.

De pronto ella se acordó de algo, dejó sus fantasías de lado y me dijo al oído.

-Sakura, esta mañana vi a Syaoran hablando con una muchacha de camino a la escuela, parecía que se llevaban muy bien.- Tomoyo me observaba.

-Es verdad, no te lo conté. Esa debe de ser Meiko, la nueva chica que le gusta a Syaoran- dije eso un poco, sólo un poco molesta, lo cual causó que Tomoyo me mirara de una forma extraña.- Él la invitará al baile de fin de curso, así que podemos decir que él ya se olvidó de mi, entonces puedo estar tranquila ¿verdad? Ahora cuéntame con quién irás.-Traté de cambiar el tema, pero no contaba con que Tomoyo se riera, exacto, se rió en mi cara.

-Ay Sakurita, como que estás un poquitín molesta de que él vaya con su nueva amiga, yo creo que ya deberías de darte cuenta que te gusta.-Al pronunciar esas palabras, bajé la mirada, avergonzada, lo cual causó otra carcajada, esta incluso más fuerte que la anterior.-Con que ya te diste cuenta.-Se siguió matando de risa. ¡Dios que a veces me saca de quicio!

-Está bien, puede que él me guste sólo un poquito, y que tal vez me sienta un poquitín enfadada de que le guste otra persona muy rápido y por ende me olvidó por completo. Sólo digo que tal vez eso es lo que pasa. –dije mirando al piso, estaba celosa de una persona que ni siquiera conozco, que le gusta a otra persona que ni siquiera es mi novio, a quién yo le gustaba y él me gustaba, sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Cuán complicada se volvió la situación!

En ese momento llegó Syaoran, Tomoyo lo miró y explotó en otra carcajada. No sé que es lo gracioso.

* * *

Este fue el día más frustrante de mi vida, me pasé todo el día enfurruñada por la actitud de Tomoyo, ni que fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Bueno estábamos listos para irnos todos juntos, sólo faltaba Syaoran. Hasta que al final llegó, pero no estaba solo. Estaba con una chica, de un grado menor a nosotros.

Era una chica de una cara muy dulce, más o menos de mi estatura, de un largo y enrulado cabello azabache que estaba sujeto en una coleta, unos ojos de color azul intenso, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Perdón por la tardanza chicos, es que prometí que la llevaría a casa. Ella es Meiko Hanai, está un grado menor a nosotros- dijo señalando a la chica que nos sonrió a todos y luego se le quedó mirando a Syaoran, embelesada. Para ser sinceros, no me agradó esa miradita. Pero no se quedó con sólo mirarlo, sino que se abalanzó a él y lo comenzó a abrazar.

-Pero Syaoran, dime sus nombres, o quieres que los llame "amigos de Syaoran"- ella seguía abrazándolo.

-Bueno, ellos son Tomoyo, Sano y Sakura- Cuando me señaló yo me apegué a Sano y lo abracé, que al principio se sorprendió un tanto, pero luego el me acercó más para abrazarme mejor, lo cual causó que la tal Meiko me diera una mirada divertida, como retándome quién podía llegar más lejos.

Cuando alguien apareció de la nada.

-Jejeje. Y yo que pensé que todos ya se habían ido, bueno, al parecer no soy el último, y lo mejor es que es todo el grupo de amigos.- Eriol de seguro habría estaba espiando la escena desde lejos, ya que tenía una sonrisa muy divertida en su rostro, viendo las expresiones de sorpresa de cada uno de nosotros, ya que todos pensamos que éramos los únicos que quedaban en la escuela.

-¿Te irás sólo a tu casa?- Tomoyo rompió el hielo.

- Bueno la verdad es que si.- Eriol le dijo mirándola. Con una mirada muy intensa, pero que no hizo que Tomoyo se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

-Pero puedes venir con nosotros, no tienen problema con eso ¿verdad?- cuando todos nosotros lo negamos, él se unió al grupo y todos partimos de la escuela, con Syaoran y Meiko delante, Tomoyo y Eriol al medio, y Sano y yo al último, pero no importaba ya que de igual manera podía ver cómo Meiko se comía con los ojos a Syaoran.

¿En serio? No puede ser que ella le guste, es que ella es tan… tan… no sé. Insoportable, si, esa es la palabra, ella no ha pronunciado casi ni una palabra, pero sus expresiones me decían que me ella era así.

Mientras que Sano a mi lado me miraba con una expresión muy preocupada, y no sé en qué momento me agarró de la cintura por detrás y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, la verdad no sé de qué estás enojada, pero ya pasará.- me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Con ese gesto pasó un poco mi mal humor, y me di la vuelta, para mirarlo, dejando que los demás se adelanten, y lo besé tiernamente, luego le dediqué una sonrisa. La verdad es que este mal humor que estoy pasando ya había comenzado a afectar a Sano y él siempre preocupado por mi.

-Perdón, es que pasaron muchas cosas últimamente, te prometo que no me enojaré más.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta tu carita cuando estás enojada, te ves tan linda.- este comentario me puso roja, y comencé a reírme, dejando que Sano se riera conmigo. Ésta era una de las razones por la que lo quería tanto, que siempre me hacía reír, con sólo unas palabras, pero también eso me hizo dar un sentimiento profundo de culpa. También me gustaba Syaoran, al parecer mucho, nunca me había puesto celosa, ni siquiera con Sano, y eso que él, digamos, que hay muchas chicas interesadas.

Cuando me di cuenta que estábamos muy atrás comenzamos a darles alcance, nos reunimos y emprendimos nuestro camino, con dos nuevas adiciones al grupo.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa un poco molesta ya que al final quedamos Syaoran, yo y ……Meiko.

Esa muchacha si que era muy fastidiosa, es serio no sé cómo me pudo cambiar por ella, pero, a él parece agradarle bastante.

Llegué y mi hermano no estaba, pero había hecho ya las compras, así que preparé la cena y me fui al baño a darme un largo y caliente baño.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, era Tomoyo. Ella se había ido del parque pingüino, como siempre, pero Eriol insistió que la acompañaría a su casa, así que se fue con él un poco fastidiada.

-Hola Tomoyo, ¿como llegaste a tu casa?

-Bien, no pasó nada.- no me lo creí, ella parecía fastidiada, muy molesta.

-No creo que todo esté bien, ¿que pasó?- luego recordando que Tomoyo se fue con Eriol.- ¿Acaso Eriol te hizo algo?

-No, pero sí me invitó al baile de fin de curso- dijo Tomoyo malhumorada, yo no puede evitarlo y me reí, Tomoyo con Eriol, eso sí era gracioso, no es que a Tomoyo no le agradara Eriol, ni nado por el estilo, pero yo la conocía. Sabía que le había dado muchas indirectas bien directas a Eriol de que ella no está interesada en él, pero al parecer, el oji azul no se dio por vencido.

-Entonces ¿Qué le dijiste?- dije entre risa y risa.

-Bueeeno… Le dije que le diría mañana.- esa respuesta me dejó confusa.

-Pero tú no estás interesado en él, ¿o sí?

-No, pero es que si le digo que no, él va a seguir insistiendo, así que prefiero decirle que lo pensaré, y luego decirle que si, para que al ver como no congeniamos, se dé por vencido.- la escuché con su tono de fastidio y una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, eso sí sería interesante.

-Bueno, suerte con eso. Y Cuando se enamoren y quieran casarse quiero ser tu dama de honor.- Comencé a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy lindo Sakura, muy lindo.- y colgó.

El mal humor se me había pasado por completo. Toda esta situación con Tomoyo y Eriol parece demasiado interesante, no pude dejar de reír hasta que me metía a la tina, para darme un largo y relajante baño. Ya que después de eso, mi vida no iba a ser muy relajada, se iría a convertir en todo un lío.

* * *

Jejejejejejejejejejejeje… está bien, no me maten, esta vez si que tardé un poquitín en subir este cap., verán es que en el cole tenemos muchas cosas que hacer últimamente, escoger un nombre para mi promo, los logos de la promo, los distintivos, luego asistir a actos, y otros tipos de actividades, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, y eso sin contar con las tareas que nos dan, que no son pocas.

Acá está el cap., espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez hayan notado que Sakurita deja de ser la dulce Sakura en este Capítulo, ya que después de todo, todos sabemos que está celosita de Meiko, jejeje, para que fue muy divertido escribir este, y lo otro que me pareció muy divertido fue la última parte, cuando Tomoyo le cuenta del problemita con Eriol a nuestras castaña, todo pinta para estar muy interesante. JEJEJEJEJE

Como siempre les digo, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje, que me hacen el día…. Y También Se aceptan sugerencias, amenazas, de todo, así que denle un clic a ese botoncito de abajito…. Los quiero mucho y los veo hasta el siguiente cap.!!!!!! Chauuu!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Jejeje… sólo lean…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las cosas si que están muy interesantes por acá. Desde que Tomoyo me contó que Eriol la invitó al baile, y de que ella aceptara (aunque no quiera nada con él) él se estaba comportando de una manera tan animada, y muy atento, en especial con mi amiga. Claro que Tomoyo no le dice nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no le moleste tanta atención, viniendo especialmente de parte de Eriol. No es que ella sea mala, pero no puede evitar sentir una que otra molestia.

En cuanto al caso Syaoran, él la invitó al baile. Meiko está más insoportable que nunca, y pareciera que me quisiera demostrar algo cada vez que me ve, con esa mirada fastidiosa que dice "jaja, mira lo que tengo". Lo peor de todo es que Syaoran parece que en serio le gusta, está demasiado atento con ella últimamente, claro, no hasta el punto de Eriol, pero es demasiado, a parte que todo el tiempo él la molesta haciéndole cosquillas, o jugando con su cabello, es insoportable, pareciera que estuvieran saliendo por mucho tiempo y eso que ni una semana llevan.

El otro problema si no recuerdan es mi novio, si, novio. Sano parece preocupado por algo, ya no se comporta de la misma manera que antes, siempre tan relajado, sino que ahora él hasta se pone molesto cuando le comento acerca de la nueva parejita, y siempre terminamos discutiendo de que si yo les pongo demasiada atención. Él siempre me dice que los deje tranquilos, y yo le respondo que no puedo, ya que Syaoran es mi mejor amigo. No me mal interpreten, lo quiero mucho, pero es que no puedo evitar sentir esto por Syaoran, y creo que cada vez que lo veo con Meiko, este sentimiento va creciendo. Tomoyo me dijo que ella ya se lo veía venir, y ella está completamente convencida de que estoy enamorada de Syaoran

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era sábado, Tomoyo me llamó en la mañana para quedar y vernos en su casa. Ella me dijo que llame a Syaoran para decirle a él también que vaya. Así lo hice, lo llamé y contestaron.

-Hola Syaoran

-¿Quién habla?- ese no era Syaoran

-¿Quién eres?

-Meiko, ¿qué estás…? –se escuchó que alguien agarraba el teléfono.-Hola habla Syaoran.

-Hola Syaoran, veo que estás muy ocupado.

-Sakura…no…no pasa nada…no pienses cosas raras…-¿entonces por qué tan nerviosito?

-Mmmm… Te llamaba por que Tomoyo me dijo que nos reuniremos en su casa para pasar el rato, como era antes, pero si estás con otros planes…

-NO!! Mmmm quiero decir no tengo nada que hacer, nada de nada.-nervioso de nuevo.

-Entonces te veo allá. Chau

Claro, tenía que ser la famosa Meiko la que estaba en su casa. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? En cuanto me puse a imaginar todas las opciones, me puse roja como un tomate. Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Era Sano.

-Sakura, mi bella Sakura.

-Sano, ¿como estás?- estaba muy agitada por la divagación de mi mente, así que tomé aire mientras él me respondía.

-Saldremos hoy, ¿te parece?

-Lo siento Sano no puedo, ya quedé de reunirme con Tomoyo y Syaoran en la casa de ella.

-Syaoran y Tomoyo… ah…mmmm ¿no te molesta si yo también voy?-Sano sonaba un poco molesto.-Quisiera pasar a saludarla.

-C-Claro, no creo que ella se moleste.- Si lo sé, pero qué esperaban que dijera, ¿no Sano no puedes? Sólo lograría ponerlo celoso, no quiero discutir más con él.

-Esta bien, te paso a recoger en una hora. Chau Sakura, te amo.

-Yo también-pero ya había colgado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Tomoyo no había llagado Syaoran, pero eso sí, Tomoyo se sorprendió de ver a sano parado a mi lado cuando fue a abrir la puerta, pero luego de una mirada entre nosotras lo comprendió todo. Entramos y nos dirigimos directo a la habitación de Tomoyo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos de un incómodo silencio en la habitación cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Cuando Tomoyo volvió iban detrás de ella dos personas, Syaoran y …Meiko. ¿Es que acaso esa chica era su sombra?

-Ah, hola Syaoran ¿como estás?- lo miré, de ahí pasé a Meiko.-Meiko.

-Hola chicos- Tomoyo espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Meiko.

-No pasa nada, vengan pasen.

Meiko me lanzaba miraditas, de esas que tanto odio, Sano miraba a Syaoran como si lo estuviera amenazando para que se quede lejos, del otro lado de la habitación y Tomoyo me miraba con una expresión preocupada-divertida. Claro, tenía que ser yo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo pero Tomoyo no se levantó, ya una de las mucamas se encargaría del visitante. Al rato tocaron a la puerta.

-Señorita, este jovencito pide verla, ¿lo hago pasar?-Todos teníamos una expresión muy confundida.

-Si hazlo pasar.- La mucama hizo una seña y un hermoso arreglo floral apareció delante de nosotros, llena de flores de cerezo, las favoritas de Tomoyo.- Pero qué…

La mucama agarró el ramo y se lo puso en una mesa dentro de la habitación, todos nos quedamos observando a ese ramo, y luego vimos a la persona en la puerta. Eriol.

-Sé que son tus favoritas, es sólo un pequeño detalle para mi pareja del baile.- la cara de Tomoyo no tenía explicación.- Veo que todos están reunidos.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres.- Tomoyo le dijo eso con una expresión como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo, tenía que seguir sus modales.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer así que por supuesto.

El silencio que había en la habitación seguía intacto, el único que parecía querer hablar era Eriol, pero no sabía con quién hasta que se paró entre nosotros.

-Mmmm…chicos, estamos un poco callados, que les parece jugar algo para distraernos, no sé.

-Claro, juguemos a algo, pero nada tipo oculta-oculta.-dije, feliz de que alguien ya había hablado.

-Parece una buena idea, yo me apunto.- Tomoyo miró a los otros tres, y ellos sólo asistieron.

-Pero a qué jugamos…-Meiko parecía estarla pensando.-Ajá, la botella.-La Botella!! Con que esas se las trae, lo quiere besar.

-Yo la apoyo, pero no con nuestras parejas, que sea más interesante, todos contra todos.- Eriol se veía animado, Sano sólo lo miró como si lo quisiera matar, ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que me podía tocar besar o a Eriol(que no me gustaba) o Syaoran.

-Pero, que sea comenzando de a poquito, el primero que gire la botella que bese en la cabeza, el segundo que la gire en la mejilla, y así irá aumentando.- Tomoyo. Pensé que ella entendería la gravedad de lo que estaban proponiendo Meiko y Eriol, pero parece que iba a utilizarlo para algo, en ese momento me miró. Entendí el mensaje.

Sacamos una botella de la cocina, y comenzamos el juego.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta ese momento Sano le dio un beso en la cabeza a Meiko, un beso en la mejilla de Meiko a Eriol, Eriol me dio un beso en la frente, le di un beso en la nariz a Syaoran, él le dio uno en el cuello a Tomoyo, ella a Eriol una media luna, Eriol a mi uno chiquito en la boca. El juego seguía con un beso, pero uno de verdad de mi parte a uno de los chicos, yo rogaba por que me tocara Sano.

Vi la cara de Meiko mientras giraba la botella. Ella estaba frustrada, por que no pudo besar a Syaoran, mientras que yo si, aunque en la nariz. Sano estaba tenso, este era el momento en el que paraba de girar la botella, veía el pensamiento que tenía "que no le toque Syaoran". Tomoyo y Eriol, los dos me miraban con cara divertida, y eso que Tomoyo dice que no congenian, pues a mi me parece, que están destinados. La botella terminó de girar.

Vi a la persona que señalaba la botella, y esa persona me miraba muy sorprendida, se escuchó un "no es justo" y Sano sólo mataba a Syaoran con la mirada, todo lo que podía. Él sólo me miraba muy sorprendido.

-Las reglas son las reglas- Dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

-S-si.

Me acerqué a Syaoran, lo miré un momento, para confirmarle lo que iba a hacer y nuestros labios se juntaron.

Un shock de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, mi conciencia comenzó a volar, y no pude pensar en nada mas, mis músculos se relajaron y pude sentir que a Syaoran le pasaba lo mismo, y me sorprendí al encontrarme que él me estaba exigiendo, y yo le respondí, nuestras lenguas se tocaron, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, nuestros latidos sonaban al mismo tiempo, me encontré queriendo más, pero alguien se aclaró la garganta, y todo volvió a mi mente, la reunión, el juego, Meiko, Sano.

Nos separamos inmediatamente y nos apartamos, mirando a lados separados, con los labios hinchados y los rostros rojos. El de la garganta era Sano, que me miraba, luego a Syaoran, y así pasaba la mirada, como decidiendo con quién enfadarse, Meiko me mataba con la mirada, Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron, y luego a nosotros.

-Bueno creo que basta de juegos, les parece si tomamos algo en el jardín. Con este día tan hermoso, sería muy triste que no lo aprovechemos.-Tomoyo se levantó, y detrás de ella lo hicimos todos, uno por uno saliendo. Yo era la penúltima en dejar la habitación, ya que Tomoyo esperó en la puerta a que todos salieran. En cuanto pasé ella susurró-Gracias por enseñarnos Sakura, veo que lo disfrutaste mucho, los dos.

En ese momento ella sonrió y yo le di la espalda más que furiosa, asustada, exaltada, pero sobre todo aturdida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdón por el retraso, y hola!!! Jejeje… en serio perdón, es que estaba en exámenes, así que me la pasé estudiando mucho para no irme en ninguna materia, espero que les guste el cap… jejeje….gracias por seguir conmigo leyendo mi historia, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, ya que me ayudan


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos… y nos encontramos de nuevo… jejeje… me alegró muuuuucho sus reviews y cómo les gustó mi anterior capítulo… pero que sus reviews aumenten… que no decaigan..!!!! Animo!!! Jejeje… y bueno basta de palabras…. Y acá está el cap. 6

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué siempre todas las cosas salen mal al mismo tiempo? ¿No les pasó que ya tuvieran problemas, conflictos, confusiones y todo comienza a ir bien, hasta que algo estúpido pasa y de nuevo vuelves a tener las mismas confusiones, a parte de muchas otras, que todo se junta en un mismo punto, en una misma persona y estás por que nunca? Si nunca les pasó… bueno, son muy afortunados… por no decir unos suertudos. No se dan cuenta lo que un beso puede provocar.

La mañana en la casa de Tomoyo se tornó algo extraña luego del jueguito de la botella, Sano estaba todavía decidiendo con quien enojarse, pero al menos conmigo hablaba, aunque sólo sea para decir si o no, pero por lo menos algo me decía. Meiko, matándome con la mirada cada vez que miraba a Syaoran lo hacía con la cara de corderito degollado. Tomoyo y Eriol eran los únicos que parecían un poco normales, no felices, ni alegres, pero al menos no estaban matando con la mirada a nadie. Y eso para mí era un alivio por que al menos con ellos podría estar bien, aunque me deben una por lo del jueguito.

En el resto de la visita a Tomoyo no crucé una palabra con Syaoran, y cuando nos veíamos de reojo en ese mismo momento nos dábamos la espalda el uno al otro, completamente sonrojados. ¿Estará Syaoran confundido también? ¿No era que estaba muy feliz con Meiko, y que se había olvidado de mí? Son demasiadas preguntas, pero cada vez que parece que encuentro una explicación, todas se multiplican.

Pasaron los días, llegaban los exámenes finales, y yo era un desastre en matemáticas, en lo demás, como ya saben, bueno, apruebo.

-Buenos días clase.- Saluda el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Harima.- saludamos todos en coro.

-Como ustedes ya saben los exámenes finales se aproximan, así que deben de estudiar mucho, pero para aquellos alumnos que necesitan un poso de ayuda extra, el personal docente en su conjunto ha decidido asignar a tutores para las diferentes materias, pero para que sea más provechoso sólo haremos parejas, estudiante y tutor.-todos escuchaban atentamente, con esto de los tutores podré pasar el examen de matemáticas, sin duda que me anotaré para esto.- Ahora aquellas personas que quieres ser tutor anoten su nombre en un papel y pongan debajo lo que quieren enseñar, pónganlo en la caja de mi derecha. Los que quieren la ayuda hayan lo mismo, pero el papel lo dejan en la caja de la izquierda.

Todos se movilizaron, yo puse mi nombre para matemáticas, obviamente. Cuando todos los interesados pusieron su nombre en las respectivas cajas el profesor tomó los papeles, los clasificó por materias y comenzó a hacer las parejas y anunciarlas.

-Sakura Kinomoto, matemáticas.- dijo el profesor, escuché atentamente.- Bueno, veamos quien va a ser tu tutor… Matemáticas, Syaoran Li.- me puse de piedra y escuché que alguien reclamaba.

-Profesor, no puede ser no puse mi nombre en la caja, debe de haber un error.-Syaoran se levantó del asiento, reclamando.

-Lo siento, pero acá está tu nombre y ya fuiste sorteado, además Li, eres extremadamente bueno en matemáticas, estoy seguro de que ayudarás mucho a tu compañera. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo ustedes dos.-con eso terminó de hablar y comenzó a anunciar la siguiente pareja.

-Pero no lo entiendo, si yo no puse mi nombre, entonces quién lo hizo.- Syaoran susurraba.

-No lo sé Syaoran, pero ya está hecho- Tomoyo, ¿no será que fue ella?

Miré a Sano, esto era definitivamente el agua que derrama el vaso, a partir del beso la cosas están mucho mas tensas que antes, hasta casi decir insoportables, no sabía que él podía llegar a ser tan celoso. Sano me miraba con una mirada posesiva, luego pasaba al asiento detrás mío y cambiaba su mirada a completo enojo, podía sentir la tensión entre las miradas de Syaoran y Sano.

Ahora tendré que enfrentarlo seguido, tendré que pasar tiempo con él, no por otra razón que estudiar, pero pueden pasar muchas cosas en el medio. No sé que hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Syaoran vino a mi casa después de clases a estudiar matemáticas, a ser mi tutor. Nos sentamos en el salón y comenzamos a estudiar, hablando sólo lo necesario, leyendo los libros de matemáticas y resolviendo los ejercicios. Pero cuando se acercaba para aclararme alguna duda, mi corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido, tan acelerado que pienso que mi pecho va a explotar, y eso que ni siquiera me toca. Ese es otro punto, no me toca, trata de no rozarme por ningún motivo, está comenzando a molestarle, estaba a punto de decírselo, pero me interrumpió.

-Sakura- me miró, por primera vez en muchos días me miró con esos ojos color chocolate.-Perdóname.

No entendí nada.

-Pero, de qué, no me hiciste nada- no comprendía, que le estaba pasando.

-Lo lamento por todo esto, por culpa mía estás mal con Sano, por mi culpa todos estamos muy tensos, la verdad es que lo siento Sakura, desde ese día que te dije lo que sentía las cosas empeoraron, y luego del… de lo que pasó en la casa de Tomoyo, bueno, están peor que nunca. Por eso perdón.- yo sólo lo miré, eso era, por eso ya no me miraba, ni me tocaba, estaba sintiendo culpa, de que él era el culpable de lo último.- Sakura, sé que las cosas no están bien, pero te prometo que todo volverá a ser normal, que te olvidaré y que tu estarás más tranquila.

-Espera, ¿qué me olvidarás? Por que me dices eso, tú ya me olvidaste, tú estas con Meiko, tu me olvidaste completamente.- no pude evitar que una nota de resentimiento salga de mi voz, una muy audible nota.

-¿Pensaste que te olvidaría tan fácilmente, pensaste que todo este tiempo se iría en un día, que eras una persona tan reemplazable para mí? Por que si es así te diré una cosa, estás completamente equivocada, yo te quiero tanto Sakura, estoy tan enamorado de ti, no lo puedo evitar. Trato de hacer mis sentimientos a un lado para poder estar como antes, pero se hace muy difícil…

-Pero y que hay de Meiko, ella está contigo.- luego de escuchar todo no lo puedo creer, eso quiere decir que él me ama todavía, no lo puedo creer, ¡qué feliz estoy! Espera, no, no debería… Qué me importa, él me ama, todavía me ama.

- Meiko, intenté olvidarte con ella, pero no estoy con ella, no exactamente, sólo voy a ir al baile con ella, pero ella se apegó mucho a mí, me gusta, pero a ti te amo.- Syaoran me miraba con una mirada tan intensa, que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él me hacía sentir tan bien, él me daba tanta confianza, él se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más que un chico muy atractivo.- Sakura, es verdad, te amo, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, me doy cuenta, pero tú no.- agachó la mirada.- sé que estás con Sano, que lo quieres, pero, en verdad quieres estar con él, quiero decir, en verdad ésa es la persona con la que quieres estar. Él es una muy buena persona, pero no es para ti.

- Si él no lo es entonces quién, eres acaso tú.- bueno no quería decir eso exactamente, pero quería saber si él pensaba de esa manera.- Además, tienes razón, me gustas mucho Syaoran.- Esto lo dejó de piedra, con una expresión tan sorprendida.- Me gustas, tal vez más de lo que me doy cuenta, y ahora más, en especial luego de ese beso. Pero si quieres olvidarlo todo, y olvidarme a mí hazlo, haz de cuenta que no pasó nada.- Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que me olvidara, no quería que olvidara ese beso, y en ese momento me di cuenta… estaba enamorada de él, estaba tan perdida por él, que no me había dado cuenta ¿raro no?

-No lo haré, por que sé que no podré. Sakura con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo. Contigo y con nadie más. Y sobre el beso, ese beso es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, aunque nos esté causando muchos problemas, pero yo no me arrepentiría nunca de ese beso, si fuera por mí yo lo repetiría todo el tiempo.- con esta última frase su voz se convirtió en un susurro, y se fue acercando hacia mi, no quería que se alejara, no quería que me olvidara, quería que nos quedemos de esta forma, enfrentados, mirándonos a los ojos con una intensidad, viendo el deseo que había en los grandes ojos chocolates. Acercándonos cada vez más, con el latido de nuestros corazones sonando al unísono y de la falta de aire, a causa de la cercanía que nos había hiperventilar.

-Syaoran…-susurré, de una manera que él interpretó como una luz verde.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, luego de tantos días se volvieron a encontrar, a reconocerse, a saborearse, a desearse, a exigirse. Este beso, sin presión por que alguien nos viera, sin tensión en el ambiente, sin nada que nos interrumpiera.

Syaoran puso sus manos en mi rostro, y yo enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, comenzamos a quedarnos sin aire, pero no nos importó, por que queríamos que ese momento nos durara, ya que en ese momento, todo desaparecía y sólo quedábamos nosotros, sin presiones, sin reglas ni obligaciones, sin celos ni malos ratos, sólo nosotros.

-Monstruo espero que la cena es… ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- me aparté de Syaoran y me fijé en la persona que estaba parada en frente de sofá, Touya. Oh oh.

-Her-hernano- Miraba de reojo la carada que se tiraban él y Syaoran, nunca se habían caído bien.- Sólo estábamos… ah…mmmm- no se me ocurrió nada.

-¡TU! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!- Syaoran sin decir nada se levantó y se fue directo a la puerta, se dio media vuelta para mirarme, yo lo miré.

-Gracias Syaoran- le dije, él me sonrió, esperanzado, y se fue.

-¡Y TU QUE PENSABAS QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE MOCOSO ACÁ SAKURA! ¡Y QUE PASA CON SANOZUKE!- mi hermano comenzó a gritar, estaba hecho una furia.

Yo me quedé callada, y Sano vino a mi mente, mi hermano tenía razón. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ojalá que les haya gustado mucho este cap.…. Yo acá me divertí al hacerlo, aunque tardé un poquitín por que no me llegaba la inspiración… jejeje… pero acá está. Dejen sus reviews, y no se olviden de lo que puse al inicio…. Gracias por leerme. Jejeje, los veo hasta el siguiente cap.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

P++Y


	7. Chapter 7

Jejeje… capítulo decisivo… mmmm…. A ver qué les parece…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora que estoy más confundida que nunca, todo está empeorando, ahora cada vez que lo veo, él se mete en mi cabeza, el beso que nos dimos, ese beso, luego la sonrisa que me regaló, esa sonrisa llena de esperanza que me dio sólo a mi. Desde ese día las cosas no fueron normales, fueron cada vez más incómodas. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que todo esto se haya desatado?

Sano no sabe nada de lo que pasó. Dejamos de discutir, pero sólo porque no teníamos nada de que hablar. A partir de ese día no lo podía mirar de frente y creo que él se dio cuenta, pero no sabe el por qué.

Mejor que sea así, ya que de por sí las cosas entre él y Syaoran ya estaban bastante tensas.

Tomoyo lo sabe, por supuesto, ya que aunque al principio Syaoran y yo lo quisimos ocultar, ella insistió y bueno, ya saben cómo es ella, así que al final se lo dijimos. Al principio ella estaba completamente entusiasmada, pero se dio cuenta del problema, del gran problema.

-Sakura, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- me preguntó Tomoyo con una cara muy preocupada. No era necesario preguntar.

- No lo sé Tomoyo, en ese momento, cuando pasó lo del baso me di cuenta que lo amo- le dije con mi cara sonrojada.

- Pero también quieres a Sano.

-Sí, pero no puedo ignorar lo que siento por- y le señalé a Syaoran que en ese momento se encontraba al frente de la clase, en la pizarra- Y tengo que soportar que Syaoran vaya con Meiko al baile, además que sea mi tutor. No sé si podré lograrlo Tomoyo.

-Deberías de hacer esto, si estás tan confundida te diré el consejo que me dio mi madre- Tomoyo se fue acercando convirtiendo su voz en un susurro- Cuando estés sola en tu casa, ve a tu cuarto y enciérrate en él, sola, sin música ni televisor ni nada, en silencio total y piensa en ellos dos, pero piensa de los dos puntos, desde tu cabeza y desde tu corazón, cuando ellos dos se pongan de acuerdo, ya tendrás tu respuesta.

Yo sólo me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo mi amiga. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Esto funcionaría?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La vuelta a casa sólo me acompañaron Tomoyo, Eriol y Sano (Eriol para acompañar a Tomoyo, por supuesto). Cuando Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron me quedé sola con sano y pasamos por el parque Pingüino, el silencio reinó.

Sano me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y pensé en lo que Tomoyo me dijo. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Hice todo lo que ella me dijo, fui a mi cuarto y me quedé ahí encerrada y en completo silencio y comencé a pensar.

"Sano desde mi cabeza"

Sano es un chico muy amable y me agrada mucho estar con él, siempre se preocupa por mí. Es muy celoso, por lo que vi estos últimos días, aunque también no era por loco, tenía sus razones. Lo conozco desde hace dos años, pero recién estos últimos tres meses y medio, bueno lo llegué a conocer mejor. Es definitivamente un chico con el que cualquier chica quisiera estar.

"Sano desde mi corazón"

Cuando lo vi hace dos años me pareció un chico muy guapo, lo quise y me gustó mucho. Cuando descubrí que yo también le gustaba no podía haber alguien mas feliz y cuando nos hicimos novios estuve muy tranquila, segura y sentía que podía tener alguien en quien confiar. Esperen… tranquila, segura y confianza… Eso… Bueno, parece alguna empresa de transporte.

Desde que lo vi celoso ya no me gustó tanto, me hacía problemas por muchas cosas, algunas ciertas, otras no, otras completamente falsas. Sano…

"Syaoran desde mi cabeza"

Bueno él es mi mejor amigo desde casi siempre, aunque al inicio no me agradaba mucho, el problema fue cuando nos conocimos.

Flashback

Era un día normal en la primaria Tomoeda, cuando entró el profesor, así que automáticamente lo saludamos y nos sentamos.

-Buenos días a todos, ya sé que es la mitad del semestre, pero un nuevo compañero llegó, él viene desde China, así que sean muy amables con él y ayúdenlo a acostumbrarse y sentirse cómodo. Entra por favor.- la puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto, de enormes ojos chocolate y cabello del mismo color entró al aula.- Su nombre es Li Syaoran. Ahora veamos dónde te sentarás.- comenzó a ver al resto y- Detrás de Kinomoto hay lugar, ve a acomodarte.

Era muy serio, cuando se fue a sentar traté de saludarlo, pero él me miró y no me dijo nada. De ahí me cayó pesado

Fin del flashback

Pero lo importante es que lo llegué a conocer, gracias a Tomoyo y nos volvimos cercanos, mejores amigos.

"Syaoran desde mi corazón"

Como dice mi cabeza, es mi mejor amigo, él es muy dulce conmigo y lo quiero mucho, tanto como mi amigo, como, bueno, algo más, recién me di cuenta de aquello y la verdad el sentimiento cada vez se hace más fuerte. Hay algo que pasa cuando lo veo, en especial luego del juego de la botella, que quiero ir con él y besarlo, es una sensación tan extraña y diferente, mi corazón retumba, mi respiración se entrecorta y me es imposible mantener la mirada en sus lagunas de chocolate ya pienso que si lo miro por demasiado tiempo será imposible retirarla y podríamos compartir todos aquellos secretos que nos hemos ocultado por tanto tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La decisión ya está tomada, y la verdad era muy simple, no puedo creer me haya costado tanto tiempo y confusiones darme cuenta de lo que de verdad tengo que hacer, y por un momento mi cabeza y mi corazón está en perfecta sincronía y los dos apoyándome en la decisión. En una decisión tan obvia.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque tuviera que causar daño, pero al final son las cosas correctas, tanto para mí como para él.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio, en donde estaba mi teléfono, y marqué el número tan conocido y familiar para mí.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Qué bien, me da gusto. Tengo que hablar contigo, es… algo muy importante. ¿Tienes tiempo?... ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el parque Pingüino dentro de una hora? Está bien, nos vemos.-colgué.

Me fui a alistar y a pensar en todas las palabras que iba a decirle, aunque sabía que lo que practique no servirá de nada por que al final las palabras sólo brotarán. Nunca fui muy buena en eso de practicar lo que dirás, y luego decirlo frente a alguien, ya que nunca sale del mismo modo que lo planeaste.

Salí de mi casa aprovechando que mi hermano tenía que trabajar y que mi padre estaba de viaje y me dirigí hacia el lugar de encuentro, totalmente nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero completamente tranquila por que sabía que ya era hora.

El día estaba terminando y el ocaso causaba que el cielo se vea de una combinación de naranja, rosa y rojo tan intensa y tan hermosa, que me quedé a observarla, había llegado al parque, muy temprano. Creo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar y este era el escenario perfecto.

Desde lejos lo vi llegar, se acercó a mí, nos saludamos.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a sentar nos a los columpios?- él sólo asintió. Nos dirigimos a los columpios, y nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Él estaba esperando a que dijera algo, lo sabía, pero en ese momento me quedé congelada por un momento y luego lo encaré, traté de comenzar, pero me interrumpió.

-Me alegra mucho de que me hayas llamado, ya que últimamente no hemos hablado mucho que digamos.- sonrió- Pero antes de que digas nada Sakura, sólo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, que siempre serás la persona más importante para mí.-Me quedé escuchándolo, pero no me salió nada durante un momento.

-Bueno, te quiero hablar de algo muy importante, es algo sobre lo que estuve reflexionando mucho últimamente y ya tomé una decisión sobre lo que voy a decir y te pido por favor que no me interrumpas. Syaoran… Ya no quiero ser tu amiga…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA A TODO MUNDO! Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estaba craneando un buen cacho acerca de este…. Pero al final salió y espero que seas d su agrado. ¿Qué pasará? Bueno la verdad ya tengo una idea de lo que pasará, pero no se los podré decir hasta el próximo capítulo… lo siento…. Gracias por todos sus reviews… Me encanta que los dejen, ya que así puedo saber si lo que escribo les gusta, y en específico qué les gusta, o tal vez un consejillo para poder mejorar, una crítica constructiva, en fin, así que sigan dejándolos… OK? Jejeje…. Bueno como siempre les digo hasta el próximo cap.!

Chau

P++Y =)


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno luego de un tiempo volví… ahora a continuar con esta historia… así que disfrútenla… como siempre… jejeje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Syaoran… Ya no quiero ser tu amiga…-la cara de Syaoran lo decía todo… completa confusión.-ya no lo soporto, no soporto esta situación entre Sano y tú. Así que tomé una decisión, como te dije, ya no quiero ser tu amiga, por que ya no me basta.- Syaoran sólo me dedicó una mirada de esperanza, sin decir nada, como se lo pedí.- Quiero estar contigo, pero sólo te pido que me des un tiempo, ya que estoy con Sano, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto ya no lo estaré. Sabes que lo quiero mucho, pero a ti… a ti te amo Syaoran.- él sólo me miraba, sus labios no mostraban la sonrisa que se veía en sus ojos, pero yo lo pude ver, y era mucho más hermosa que si se hubiera mostrado a través de sus labios, me dio tanto optimismo que al final no pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labio formaran una de las sonrisas más grandes de mi vida, acompañado con un sentimiento de alivio, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían diferentes.-Listo, terminé.

Nos quedamos por un rato mirándonos con la sonrisa en los ojos, y luego él llevó esa sonrisa a sus labios.

- Sakura…- él dijo, acercándose a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y abrazándome de una manera tan familiar y tan íntima. A partir de ahora las cosas serían mejores, sí, definitivamente mejores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sano te quiero mucho, pero sabes lo que está pasando entre él y yo. Lo lamento.- Estaba en la casa de Tomoyo, practicando, por así decirlo para enfrentarme a Sano.

-No, Sakura, no deberías de meter de esa manera a Li. Deberías… sólo decirle la verdad entre ustedes, que las cosas ya no funcionan, que lo quieres mucho, pero no de la misma forma que antes, no lo sé.

-¿Eso harías Tomoyo? Bueno, voy a confiar en ti.- Luego de decir eso me di cuenta de algo. Tomoyo siempre había sido una chica que se vestía muy bien, tan delicada y tan tierna, elegante, pero ese día en especial ella estaba especialmente arreglada.- Tomoyo, ¿vas a salir con alguien?- la cara de Tomoyo me miró sorprendida, luego mostró un sonrojo, que hasta yo pude notar, o ¿será por que la conozco muy bien?

- No es nada sólo es que Eriol me invitó a ir al cine más tarde, y bueno, no puedo ir desarreglada- al mencionar el nombre de Eriol desvió su mirada al piso. Jaja… no puede ser… esto sí que está divertido. Sonreí burlonamente hacia la chica que supuestamente no podía soportar al muchacho que la cortejaba.

-Oh! Jejeje… Tomoyo… creo que alguien te gusta ¿verdad? ¿No será cierto muchacho muy molestoso de ojos y cabellos azules?- Tomoyo no me enfrentó, pero se paró y me dio la espalda. Comencé a reír a carcajadas. Tomoyo… ¿quién lo diría?

-No seas tonta Sakura él solo me llevará al baile, además él es realmente muy molestoso, pero tiene muchas atenciones conmigo, así que de alguna manera él es muy tierno.

-¡Y lo defiendes!- dije entre risa y risa.

- ¡NO!... no lo estoy defendiendo… sólo digo que no es tan malo.- Tomoyo esta vez me enfrentó, con una expresión y tan graciosa en el rostro. No pude evitar estallar en una nueva serie de carcajadas que hicieron que me doliera el estómago.

Eriol tal vez no se esté dando cuenta cómo los sentimientos de cierta personita estaban cambiando, o tal vez sí lo hicieran, pero en cualquier caso iba a hacer algo para que el muchacho molestoso pudiera estar con la chica que el quiere estar y que está negando lo que siente por él. No me importa hacer alguna que otra tontería, pero para esos resultados, valdrá la pena, completamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día fue muy pesado. En primer lugar pasé dos horas seguidas de matemáticas, lo cual fue completamente interminable, extenuante, aburrido. En segundo lugar, esa tal Meiko estaba de colada en la escuela, para poder almorzar con Syaoran, pero como él es tan amable, no le pudo decir que no, aunque mejor, por que tal vez de esa forma le podría decir que no va a ir al baile, que será dentro de una semana, con ella, ya que irá conmigo. Y en tercero, terminé con Sano.

La verdad pensé que me afectaría de sobremanera terminar con él luego del tiempo que estuvimos, pero al final me puse un poco triste, pero luego se me pasó, por que me di cuenta de que ahora podía esta con Syaoran. Sano me dijo que no había problema, que él también había visto que las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado y que era mejor permanecer como amigos, lo cual demuestra que él realmente se preocupaba por mí. A parte de esto me dijo:

- Espero que ahora estés con el que verdaderamente quieres estar.- en ese momento sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión, lo abracé amigablemente.

- Gracias por todo Sano, yo te deseo lo mismo.

Aunque las cosas hayan terminado bien entre los dos, bueno igual las cosas se pusieron un poco incómodas, lo cual no es raro, pero sé que pasará.

En la salida me encontraba solamente con Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Sano, bueno sería incómodo que él me acompañe, y mucho peor que él me viera junto con Syaoran con su brazo sobre mis hombros.

En el corto trayecto de la escuela al parque pingüino pude ver de reojo a la otra parejita, Tomoyo y Eriol. Era tan graciosa la forma en la que se comportaba Tomoyo, ya que Eriol le miraba como siempre, como si fuera hipnotizado por la belleza de Tomoyito, pero lo más gracioso, es que ella lo miraba casi de la misma manera, sólo que cada vez que lo hacía y se encontraba con los ojos azules, apartaba la mirada al piso, o aparentaba que estaba molesta, diciéndole que dejara de mirar la de esa manera, con la cara completamente roja, provocando el él una sonrisa muy divertida. "Entonces sí se dio cuenta" pensé.

Estar en los brazos de Syaoran era como lo que yo creía era el sentimiento de estar en los brazos de las nubes, que venía acompañada de una sensación de paz profunda. No podía parar de sonreír, y por lo que yo sentía él tampoco. Esta era la oportunidad de mi vida y no iba a dejar que nada nos separara, por que lo amaba, y no podría vivir en un lugar en el que él no esté.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo insistió que debía de confeccionar mi traje para el baile de fin de curo así que fui a su casa para que me hiciera las medidas.

-Sakura, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de hacer tu vestido para este evento tan importante, como es el baile de fin de curso.- se veía desde lejos que ella ya estaba soñando, así que no le dije nada y sólo me puse a pensar en el vestido que se estaría imaginando ponerme. Cintas, volados, vestidos pomposos, inspirados en dibujos, encajes. Sólo de pensarlo me dio un escalofrío que pasó toda mi espalda.- Bueno ya está. Ya puedes moverte Sakura.

- Tomoyo, no será mucho trabajo para ti, es decir que faltan solamente cuatro días para el baile y tú también tienes que hacer tu propio vestido, podrás hacerlo en tan poco…

- No te preocupes, he hecho vestidos en menos tiempo, ya verás que lo tendré a tiempo y ¡lucirás divina! Tanto que al pobre Li le dará un ataque, solo déjalo en mis manos ¿está bien?- asentí, con un sonrojo debido al comentario

- Bueno, gracias Tomoyo, en verdad que lo aprecio mucho. Hablando de parejas, ¿cómo vas con Eriol?

-¿Qué? No, pero, yo…- Tomoyo no sabía que decir ya que yo le di una mirada perspicaz, dando a entender que no me engañaba.- No sé de que hablas.- se limitó a decir. Yo sabía que ella lo sabía perfectamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día del baile todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado, y alistando los últimos preparativos, todo el mundo ocupado en algo, ya sea de los preparativos del salón a los vestidos, que sería mi caso. Quedamos con Tomoyo ir directamente a su casa para poder ponernos ahí los vestidos y así ver su necesitan alguna corrección, y les dijimos a los muchachos que de ahí nos recogieran. Yo todavía estaba nerviosa por saber cómo era el vestido que me hizo Tomoyo. Se lo pregunté antes, pero siempre me decía, "ya lo verás, te va a encantar". Así que no estaba segura de ello, ya que su estilo era pomposo, el mío era más sencillo.

Al llegar a su casa nos dirigimos directamente a su cuarto, y ella se fue directo a una prenda que esta en un forro que tenía un letrero que decía "Sakura".

-Muy bien Sakurita, acá está tu vestido, así que ve a probártelo.- Tomoyo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fui el vestidor que tenía y me lo puse, salí paras que Tomoyo me vira, y tan pronto como salí ella gritó.

- ¡OH SAKURITA ESTÁS DIVINA!- me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero que ella tenía miré que Tomoyo estaba completamente equivocada, no estaba divina, estaba más que divina, estaba completamente hecha una diosa. El vestido llegaba hasta unos tres dedos antes de la rodilla, con un corte princesa, muy pegado a mi cuerpo, de la seda de color lila hacía resaltar los hermosos ojos color verde de Sakura y tenía un solo hombro, era un vestido completamente sencillo, pero la desenvoltura de la tela y la persona que lo llevaba hacía que algo sencillo se viera completamente fuera de este mundo. Me veía hermosa, resaltaba todo lo bueno de mí, mi figura y mis ojos. Y me fijé que Tomoyo tenía un vestido muy parecido en color rosa, de un corte princesa, sólo que este no tenía tirantes y tenía unos pequeños adornos de un tono más fuerte justo debajo de su busto. Me maravillé cómo Tomoyo pudo crear estas obras maestras.

- Bueno yo creo que te queda perfecto ese vestido también Tomoyo.

- Ay Sakura, muchas gracias. Bueno ahora lo que nos queda es terminar de arreglarnos, esperar a los chicos y ya. La noche más mágica de tu vida comenzará.- las palabras de Tomoyo retumbaron en mi cabeza, y yo las escuché repetidas veces que eso era verdad, la noche iría a ser mágica, y nada, absolutamente nada iba a arruinar esta noche, con Syaoran a mi lado. Con el que realmente quiero estar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado esta capítulo, es verdad, tardé un poco, pero quise ordenar mis ideas un poco para poder escribir los capítulos que siguen. Así que estén atentos a los que siguen… jejeje como siempre les digo, dejen sus reviews, y ya saben que se acepta de todo… ^^… Chau… P++Y


	9. Chapter 9

Jajaja… las cosas van saliendo casi como las esperaba… pero basta de parloteo… acá está el cap. 9! Uy qué rápido.

Y llegó el día del baile, la noche que todas las chicas sueñan. Personalmente no me llama mucho la atención todo eso de bailar, pero no podía faltar aunque quisiera, ya que ella estará ahí, y lo más importante, ella estaría ahí conmigo.

Así que cuando llegué al departamento, fui directo a tomar un largo baño, ya saben, para relajarme un poco, ya que todo el mundo me contagió su estrés. Pero cuando llegué vi que había un mensaje en la máquina contestadora, tal vez era Sakura, así que apreté el botoncito para escuchar. Me arrepentí de inmediato.

"_Syaoran, habla tu madre…-_al escuchar la voz de mi madre me dieron unas ganas inmensas de escapar de su voz, apagar la contestadora, romperla, algo pero cualquier cosa para dejar de escuchar su voz, llena de autoritarismo.-_…como ya tienes entendido, luego de mi visita a Japón, yo tenía que volver urgentemente a Hong Kong, por los asuntos que te platiqué. Espero recuerdes en lo que quedamos y cumplas tu palabra, ya que lo último que necesito justo en este momento es una decepción de tu parte. Pero debo decirte los planes se adelantaron…".- _y siguió el mensaje, con las peores noticias que me podrían haber dado.

Al terminar el mensaje, fui corriendo, ahora con más urgencia a tomar ese baño, ahora que el estrés se incrementó de una manera insoportable. ¿Por qué mi madre siempre tuvo la manía de decidir las cosas por mí? Y lo peor ¿Por qué siempre le dejaba hacerlo? La respuesta será tal vez que antes no me importaba, ya que lo veía normal. Hoy sí, porque tomo mis propias decisiones, lo irónico es que lo hago gracias a que ella me obligó a hacer algo. Estudiar en Japón, con un encargado solamente para los primeros 12 meses, y luego me las arreglaría sólo.

Eran las 7 de la noche, debo de estar en la casa de Tomoyo a las 8, así que me puse el traje rápidamente, traté de peinarme, lo cual no funcionó, y me prometía repetidas veces que las últimas noticias no me afectarían en mi noche con ella, pero la verdad, eso sí será algo difícil.

Salí a la casa de Tomoyo, que se encontraba en el barrio exclusivo de Tomoeda, ya que su familia era muy adinerada. Llegué al la enorme puerta de la casa, pero la casa en sí se veía a lo lejos, por que todo lo demás eran amplios y hermosos jardines, unas dos piscinas, un estanque, una fuente justo en el medio del camino, hecha de mármol, y un camino empedrado que guiaba a los invitados desde la puerta principal, hasta la puerta de la mansión, ya que casa no era una palabra correcta, y otro más pequeño que se desviaba hacia una casa un poco más pequeña, que era seguramente la casa del servicio, aunque en la misma mansión haya espacio suficiente para todos los del servicio. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de construcciones, ya que la casa de mi madre es muy parecida a esta. Aunque Sakura no lo sabía, pero ella tampoco preguntó, y yo no voy por ahí diciendo a todo el mundo que i madre es adinerada, simplemente me desagrada la gente que es de esa manera.

El personal de servicio me hizo esperar y fueron a llamar a Tomoyo. Se suponía que Eriol ya debería de haber llegado pero no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Me quedé esperando en la sala y escuché los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, me puse de pie, pero quise no haberlo hacho ya que al ver la persona que bajaba de las escaleras mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, y me puse a pensar si esa persona era humana o si era una ilusión o simplemente era un ángel, pero no, no era ninguno de ellos, era mucho mejor, era Sakura. Que llevaba un vestido sencillo de color lila, que hacía resaltar sus ojos, de un solo hombro y el corte unos dedos por encima de la rodilla. La verdad yo no sé mucho de moda, pero Tomoyo es un genio. Hablando de ella, se encontraba detrás de Sakura, ahora que la impresión me pasó un poco, pude ver que ella estaba con una cámara de video, filmando… ¡MI CARA! Y detrás de ella vi a Eriol que se encontraba viéndome con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, lo cual hizo que cambie mi expresión a una más emputada, claro dirigida hacia él. Luego olvidándome de todo el mundo que se encontraba ahí, viendo la cara de Sakura mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y esas gemas brillantes que tenía por ojos, no pude hablar ni hacer nada más que quedarme parado con una cara que seguro era de un embobado, y un poco más y la baba se me escapa.

-Buenas noches Syaoran.- dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, seguramente mi expresión la estaba incomodando un poco, pero la verdad todo es culpa de Tomoyo, que hace ese vestido tan hermoso, la maquilla de esa forma, completamente natural, resaltando lo más bello, sus ojos, y piensa que voy a tener una cara menos embobada. No, para nada.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-NO, no me pasa nada, sólo no podía quitarme de la cabeza que estás demasiado hermosa.- Dije las cosas sin pensar, ocasionando que me sonrojara al darme cuanta, que Eriol y Tomoyo se rieran a morir, y que Sakura, bueno, se ponga incluso más sonrojada, de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que me olvide por completo de mis problemas con mi madre.

-Bueno, bueno, a ver Tomoyito puedes traer un balde, por que la verdad creo que nuestro amigo acá parado no va a dejar de babear por un buen rato.- la aludida sólo explotó en una carcajada.

- Bueno, bueno, esto no sería una noche de baile sin las fotos del recuerdo, o en mi caso sin el video, así que pónganse todos frente a la cámara, sonrían y saluden- Tomoyo tomó a Sakura por el brazo dirigiéndola a mi lado, Eriol se puso a nuestro lado, un poquito apartado y Tomoyo dejó la cámara en una mesa que estaba cerca, con vista hacia nosotros, para que al final ella se pusiera entre Eriol y Sakura, saludando a la cámara.

-TODOS ESTÁN DIVINOS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE AL FINAL YA ESTEMOS EN EL DÍA DEL BAILE DE FIN DE CURSO.- Tomoyo se la pasó soñando por un buen rato.

- Pero tú estás más que divina, mi hermosa Tomoyo.- Eriol se acercó a ella diciendo estas palabras tomándola del brazo y haciéndola girar para que pudiéramos ver su vestido, que ella misma confeccionó, y provocando en ella una risita tonta, pero dulce, junto con un sonrojo. Todo el tiempo pensé que Tomoyo no le gustaba ese chico Eriol, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, parece que ella está cambiando. Es cierto que Eriol siempre la molestaba, desde que estábamos en primaria, y le hacía pasar muchas veces vergüenza en frente de toda la clase, en especial esa ves que teníamos que componer un poema acerca de las cosas que más nos gustan, él escribió 3 poemas, uno acerca de la música, otro acerca de lo desconocido, y el tercero de Tomoyo, claro sólo pudo leer uno, así que leyó el de Tomoyo, lo que causó que ella sea el centro de atención y las burlas de muchos compañeros, lo cual ella se la cobró con él, pero incluso con eso él nunca se dio por vencido y ahora miren en donde estamos, él es su pareja de este baile de fin de curso y eso que además parece que a ella ya no le importa tanto su compañía.

Luego de toda la sesión de tomas, haciendo algunas burlas de por medio, nos dirigimos al auto que nos llevaría a la camioneta, yo tomado de la mano con ella, ella sonrojada.

Llegamos a la escuela, que estaba completamente cambiada desde que la abandonamos en horas de la tarde, ahora estaba decorada con todo tipo de luces y alguno que otro adorno, con la música a más no poder y el cartel que daba la bienvenida a lo estudiantes al baile de fin de curso, con el tema "una noche en las estrellas"

Entramos y vimos que ya técnicamente todo el mundo estaba ahí.

-Hola Sakura- Sano estaba para detrás de nosotros, en ese momento me puse tenso, no sabía lo que iba a hacer él, ya que al final yo me quedé con su novia.

- ah… hola, ¿cómo estás?- lo saluda tensa.

- La verdad es que acá muy bien, contento por ti.-dirigiéndose a mí- ella se merece todo lo que tú le das.- Sólo asentí.

- ¿Y quién es tu pareja esta noche?- Sakura pregunta, como para cambiar el ten incómodo en el que nos metimos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que vengo con Meiko, la amiga de Syaoran.- Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos al escuchar ese nombre, y yo me puse más tenso todavía. Meiko… desde que ella había llegado, las cosas no salían tan bien. Ella me agradaba, pero…

-Ejem. ¿Se van a quedar parados ahí o van a entrar y comenzar a divertirse?- nos llamó Tomoyo, con su sombra detrás de ella como siempre. De seguro ella se dio cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, la muy observadora ella.

-Si, sí, ya vamos.

La fiesta estaba ya llegando a su punto cúspide, yo al escuchar el nombre de Meiko la tensión y el estrés volvieron a mi, ¿será que ella se enteró de las noticias? Y si se lo dice a Sanozuke, o peor ella se lo dice a Sakura. No puedo dejar que se lo diga otra persona que no sea yo. Pero esto traerá consecuencias.

- Syaoran, ¿qué pasa?- me miraron los ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

-Yo, no nada, no te preocupes.- le di una sonrisa. Estábamos bailando en el centro de la pista de baile, junto con otras parejas, entre ellas Tomoyo y Eriol, unas canciones lentas. Cuando la vi entrar, vi que estaba con un vestido de color plomo, y estaba buscando a alguien. En el momento en que Meiko y yo cruzamos las miradas ella me dio una sonrisa que me daba a entender que se enteró de lo que pasaba. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que dijera algo.

- Así que ya llegó, no puedo creer que en serio esa chica te agrade, no le veo nada.- Sakura se dio cuenta a quién estaba mirando, y ella miró a Meiko, quién le dirigió una sonrisa inclusive más grande, de burla.- es serio, no sé que le viste.

No dije nada, sólo dejé que mis acciones hablaran por mí. Así que saqué mis manos de su cintura y las subí hasta su rostro, haciendo que ella se sonroje, mirándola tratando d transmitir todo lo que siento por ella, aunque es imposible hacerlo en una sola mirada, con la mente vagando a lo que la relación llegaría a se si no detenía a mi madre, pero ocultando todos esos pensamientos de Sakura. Luego de eso, fue ella la que se acercó a mí, con necesidad a mis labios. ¡Dios, que la amaba! Seguimos besándonos ahí, en medio de la pista de baile, pero a ese beso le faltaba algo.

- ¡Syaoran!- os separamos en es momento y vimos que Meiko estaba paraba cerca de nosotros, mirándonos con una sonrisa burlona.- escuché las noticias. No pensé que se adelantaría, pero la verdad es que yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, ya que mientras sea antes mejor.- trató de mostrar su sonrisa inocente, la cual no salió del todo bien.

- ¿Qué noticias son esas?- me miró mi novia suspicazmente.

-Oh, entonces todavía no le dices, lo siento, yo pensé que ya lo sabía. Será mejor que le digas todo, antes de que tu madre se entere de lo que haces.- Sakura sólo la miraba con una expresión confundida, y me di cuenta que desde el otro lado de la pista de baile Tomoyo había dejado de bailar, observando nuestra situación. Sano seguía en la puerta, pero por la expresión que él me daba, puedo decir que Meiko le contó todo. Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Dilo de una vez, por que este jueguito me está cansando.- Meiko la miró, estaba a punto de reírse tontamente, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Sakura me miró con los ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba, con un tinte de rabia. Yo que pensaba pasarla muy bien con ella, hasta que llegó el mensaje de mi madre, pero luego me prometí olvidarlo, hasta que llegó Meiko, me encontraba en una situación, era hora de decirle todo a ella, aunque al final ella va a querer matarme.

-No te lo puedo decir acá, vamos afuera.

Jejejeje…. Sí… y llegué al cap. 9… jejeje. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, muchas gracias por los consejos, y todo eso. En lo que concierne a este cap. Lo hice en mucho tiempo la verdad, pero al final de todo, la inspiración salió de una personita muy especial, mi amiga Dani P. de mi cole, así que también agradézcanle a ella y yo se lo haré llegar, jejeje.

Consejo: si quieren saber lo que pasa con Syaoran, Sakura Meiko y la madre de Syaoran, no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo.

XDXDXD, dejen sus reviews, se acepta todo, y como ya dije antes, creo XP, si leen esta historia dejen sus reviews, por que de esa manera sé que la leen, y de esa manera no tardaré tanto en subir los capítulos. Jejeje

Ah si, y si me quieren escribir al correo es paty26314 (como mi Nick) al Hotmail ok?

Saludos, se cuidan y se bañan…! XDXDXD

P++Y


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia que están a punto de leer…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche me la tenía que arruinar la niñata insoportable de Meiko. ¿Pero qué era todo eso? Tanto secreto entre mi novio y ella.

-No te lo puedo decir acá, vamos afuera.- me dijo él.

Nos dirigimos a la salida del colegio, donde encontramos a Sano, que mataba a Syaoran con la mirada. Que raro. Se suponía que se estaban llevando mejor, pero…

Comenzamos a pasear en silencio, yo, esperando que él hable, él, callado. Me tomó del brazo e hizo que lo enfrentara.

-No te dije esto, por que pensé que lo detendría, incluso cambiaría, con el tiempo. Ahora que alguien- haciendo una mueca- abrió la boca y entre otras cosas te lo diré.- Confundida, no entendía nada. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, característica que no había vuelto a ver en él luego de años. Debía de ser importante. Guardé silencio, alentándolo a que continuara.- Mira… nunca habíamos hablado acerca de mi familia, sólo te diré lo esencial. Mi familia, como ya conoces, es originaria de China, ahora lo que no sabes es que es la familia más antigua de mi país y que poseemos una gran fortuna.- hizo una pausa, para comprobar que le seguía. Asentí.-Hace apenas unos años atrás, mi madre, utilizó el dinero de la familia para crear una compañía de televisores. Al principio le fue muy bien, pero últimamente la compañía está en decadencia. Madre vino hace más de un mes atrás, justo ese día que no fui a clases. Vino a decirme que el negocio no iba muy bien.

-Esta bien- interrumpí.- el punto es que tu familia es rica y que la empresa de tu madre va a un paso de la quiebra. ¡Sólo dime lo que tiene que ver Meiko en todo esto!- comenzaba a impacientarme. Tanta vuelta para llegar a un punto. Lo desafié con la mirada a que continúe.

-¡Bien! Ya llegaba de todas formas. El padre de Meiko es chino y un empresario muy poderoso y respetado. Mi madre vino a decirme, que la hija de este empresario iba a venir a estudiar a Japón, y que ella, moviendo algunas influencias hizo que viniera a la misma ciudad en la que vivo. Incluso arregló que fuera mi vecina.- Syaoran estaba más calmado, pero el ambiente se ponía más tenso. Esto me huele mal.- Me pidió que me hiciera amigo de ella para….

-No me mientas, dime qué es lo que te dijo.- Aunque ya tenía una idea, tenía que oírla. Syaoran bajó la cabeza y siguió hablando.

- Tenía que acercarme a ella, para que se enamore de mí, así mi madre pudiera arreglar un compromiso con ella, para hacer que las empresas se unan por el bien de la familia.- Syaoran… comprometido con Meiko. ¡Syaoran comprometido con Meiko!

- Pe-pero, no estás comprometido con ella todavía, ¿verdad? No puedes estar con ella, tú estás conmigo.- Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse. Luego de tanto luchar, esa bruta no me lo quitaría, no, por que él me ama. No lo puedo perder.

- Esta tarde… me dejó un mensaje en la contestadora, diciendo que los planes se adelantaron. Anunciarán mi compromiso con ella el próximo mes. Y para eso tengo que volver a china.- Me quedé en shock, ahí parada en medio de la nada, con el hombre que amo, escuchando las peores noticias de mi vida, en la que iba a ser la noche más mágica de mi vida..- Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada.- Syaoran tenía los ojos pegados al piso, como aquella vez que se me declaró. Já, qué irónico.

- Tienes razón, no puedes hacer nada.- Dije, comenzando a llorar.- ¡ENTONCES QUE SEAS FELIZ CON ESA BRUJA!- trató de detenerme, pero le di un fuerte empujón, con una cachetada de plus y me fui corriendo a casa.

Había sido la peor noche de mi vida. ¡Tanto me preparé para esto! ¿Para que me digan, "lo siento ya estoy comprometido, aunque a ti te amo"?

Entré a mi casa haciendo el mayor escándalo. Ya no me importaba si se encontraba mi hermano, o mi papá o incluso el novio de mi hermano, Yukito, lo único que quería era sacarme este vestido y meterme a mi cama a llorar, tanto que al final se me acaben las lágrimas y me quede dormida del cansancio por intentar llorar sin lágrimas.

-Sakura abre la puerta.- era mi hermano.- Sakura por favor dime qué fue lo que pasó.- no lo podía ver, pero escuché que habría la puerta de mi habitación, para luego sentarse al borde de mi cama.- Sakura….- dijo sin estar esperando realmente una respuesta, sólo se quedó al borde de mi cama escuchándome llorar por un momento. Al darse cuenta de que no diría nada, al menos no en ese momento, se paró, fue a acariciarme la cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Seguramente me haría un interrogatorio más tarde, pero no estaba de humor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté sin ganas de hacer nada, sólo de quedarme en casa y no salir nunca más. Pero no, tenía que volver la secundaria para ver mis notas. Había una posibilidad de encontrarme con él y no quería verlo. Syaoran me lastimó en lo más profundo, en pocas se burló de mí, estado conmigo, sabiendo que estaba atado a otra. Mi padre no me mencionó nada acerca de la escena de la noche anterior, aunque se veía preocupado. No vi a Touya en toda la mañana, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que trataría por todos los medios esquivar su interrogatorio.

A media mañana sonó el teléfono. Hice que mi padre conteste, porque no quería escuchar la voz de Syaoran. Era Tomoyo.

- Saku…

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.- no sonaba convincente.- más bien cuéntame cómo te fue anoche con Eriol.

- Eso no importa, ahora me preocupas tú.- Su tomo se volvió más dulce.- Sabes, Li me lo contó todo.- a la mención de su nombre las lágrimas comenzaron a traicionarme. Después de todo todavía me quedan para seguir llorando.- Lo lamento. Sé que lo que él hizo estuvo mal, no debió de ocultártelo. Pero no es el fin del mundo, ya verás como todo se solucionará al final. Todavía hay oportunidad.

- No, no puedo estar con él luego de lo que me hizo. Tomoyo no sabes cómo duele. En pocas me dijo "estoy atado a otra, ah sí, pero te quiero a ti". ¿Sabes lo que eso se siente? Pues, te sientes completamente usada.- No podía respirar, volvía la misma sensación de anoche.

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento. La amatista no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

- Eriol me besó.

Creí no escuchar bien.

- Perdona, ¿qué?

- Que Eriol me be-besó. - Comencé a reír. Algo tímidamente, pero reí.- Creo que me gusta.

- Ah, ¿en serio?- comenzaba a limpiar con mi brazo los rastros de mi llanto.- pues te diré que algo sospechaba.- ¿Desde qué momento intercambiamos los papeles y Tomoyo se volvió la niña distraída y yo la observadora?

- Y, nos hicimos novios anoche.- Mi risa cobró más seguridad. Por algo era mi mejor amiga, sabía hacerme reír en los momentos que más necesitaba.

- Irás con él hoy al colegio, ¿verdad?- pregunté, adivinado la respuesta.

- No, iré al colegio contigo.

- Pero Tomoyo…- comencé a reclamar.

- Sakura, no puedes encerrarte justo el día de hoy, sabes que tienes que ir a recoger tus notas personalmente, y sólo las darán hoy.- tenía razón, pero no.- No te preocupes, enseguida iré a tu casa.- y colgó.

Bueno ya qué. Subí las escaleras y me alisté para ir al colegio con Tomoyo. Ella llegó a los 45 minutos. Salimos juntas de casa y nos dirigimos al colegio.

Al llegar, todo estaba desierto, y un poco sucio luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Cuando, vi que mi hermano estaba dando vueltas por todo el patio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Touya en mi escuela?

Cuando vi que se dirigía hacia mí. Estaba a punto de saludarlo y preguntarle el por qué se encontraba en mi escuela, pero pasó de largo y sólo escuché el grito de Tomoyo.

Me di la vuelta y Syaoran estaba tirado en el piso matando a mi hermano con la mirada mientras se ponía la mano a la mejilla.

- Espero que luego de esto dejes en paz a mi hermana.- dijo Touya y se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta por primera vez que yo me encontraba justo delante de él. Syaoran hizo lo mismo, y me miró con ojos suplicantes de que teníamos que hablar. Mientras que Tomoyo, completamente enterada de la situación, se fue hacia el castaño y lo levantó del piso.

- Ven Li, acompáñame.- Syaoran la siguió a regañadientes. Hasta que se apartaron lo suficiente.

- En qué diablos estabas pensando al hacer eso, fue una locura.- reclamé.

- ¡Es que acaso no entiendes que ese mocoso te lastimó! No puedo permitir que se burle de ti.- Mi hermano estaba hecho una furia.

- Hermano, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para que me estés defendiendo.- grité. Touya me miró sorprendido.- Lo siento.- estaba apenada.- se que sólo te preocupas por mí, pero no tienes que defenderme todo el tiempo, puedo hacerlo sola.

- Anoche llamó varias veces, seguramente no lo escuchaste por que estabas dormida.- su rostro mostraba dolor al recordar.- M pidió hablar contigo, pero no le dejé.

- Gracias.- no se me ocurrió que más decir.

No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en unas horas. Hace tanto que vivía mi sueño, pero hoy las cosas dieron un giro de 180º, poniéndome en la posición más incómoda, con todo mi mundo de cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Últimamente estuve pensando cómo hacer este cap. Pero hoy en química me puse a escribirlo como loca! Jejejeje… espero que les haya gustado. Gracias. Ahora comenten…jejeje chauuu P++Y


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno…. Hola a todos de nuevo…. A todos ustedes… perdón por tardar un poquitín en continuar esta historia, así que ya no los haré esperar más. Jejeje...XD XP

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los últimos días pasaron lentos y monótonos. Luego del rompimiento con Syaoran, la escuela se volvió un lugar prohibido para mí, por todos los recuerdos implantados después de esa noche. Tomoyo quería hacerme ver que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían, ero yo sé que lo hace por que se encuentra en el medio y no quiere ver a sus mejores amigos peleados. Touya no mencionó el episodio en l que le plantó un buen puñete al castaño, pero se comportaba de una manera que era hasta cariñosa.

Poco a poco llegaba fin de mes. Aunque haya tratado, no puedo odiarlo. Si, lo sé, parecía que era todo lo contrario, pero luego de pensarlo bien me di cuenta de que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, mas el tiempo que fuimos amigos, él se hizo una persona casi incondicional para mí. Con todo esto sabía que lo amaba, a pesar de todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Tienes que hablar con él – me tomó desprevenida. ¿Acaso no estábamos hablando de Eriol?

- Disculpa, ¿qué?- Tomoyo me miró fijamente.- Tomoyo, sabes que yo no puedo hablar con él, no luego de lo que pasó.

- Pero, Li ya se va en cinco días.- "cinco días, lo perdería en cinco días" mi corazón se destrozó cuando a mi cerebro le llegó esa información. Él partiría a China y no lo vería más.- y yo sé que no quiere que las cosas terminen de esta manera entre ustedes. Él no la ama.-Lo sabía.

Me quedé callada, sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Y si iba a hablar con él? Al menos para terminar las cosas en paz. No, por que de sólo pensar en verlo, se colaba en mi mente de Meiko con Syaoran.

- No lo odias, lo amas.- interrumpió mis pensamientos.- habla con él, yo te ayudaré.

- No es por eso, es sólo que, no puedo.- Tomoyo me miró preocupada, seguro veía mi tristeza.- sé que lo perderé.

- Nadie te lo va a quitar, a menos que te rindas.- levanté mi mirada, ella me tomó de la mano, hizo que me levantara del sillón en la esquina de mi cuarto, tomó el teléfono y me lo pasó.- llámalo. Sé que quieres.

Indecisa al principio, pero tomé el aparato y marqué el número que conocía de memoria. El teléfono sonaba, pero nadie contestaba. Esperé pacientemente con la mirada amatista encima sobre mí, vigilando que no me echara para atrás. Nadie contestó, de seguro había salido de su casa. Hasta tal vez, lo hizo con Meiko.

- Dame.- dijo mi mejor amiga, le pasé el teléfono, junto con una mirada derrotada de mi parte. Marcó otro número, que no conocía, luego de un momento habló.- Hola, ¿como estás?... estoy con Sakura… Te la paso.- me devolvió teléfono, y puse el auricular sobre mi oreja, tratando de escuchar su voz.

- S-Sakura, hola.-podía hasta ver la cara que ponía, una expresión nerviosa, con la mirada pegada el piso, sin saber que hacer.

- Syaoran.- tardó un momento en responderme.

- ¿Cómo estás?- ¿soy yo o hay algo de tensión en el ambiente?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- También.- luego escuché que alguien le quitaba el teléfono, y escuché la voz de otro chico.- Hola Sakurita, soy Eriol.- ¿qué hace él con Syaoran? Miré a Tomoyo, que se estaba haciendo la loca y miraba hacia mi ventana.- En este momento te haremos una pequeña visita.- escuchaba las quejas del castaño.- así que no te muevas. Ah, y dile a Tomoyo que el plan funcionó perfectamente.- comenzó a reír, dejándome en shock y colgó.

Cuando volvió mi conciencia, Tomoyo no estaba. Escuché que alguien entraba a la casa. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al recibidor, mirando con horror a la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta, junto a los novios. No estaba preparada para un encuentro tan brusco y al parecer, el de los ojos chocolate tampoco.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en medio del shock. Compartiendo los mismos sentimientos, horror, luego vergüenza, y al final nerviosismo.

- Bueno, nos vamos, hasta luego.- escuché que decía el níveo de ojos azules.- Vamos Tomoyo.

- Pero Eriol…- vi como tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano, dándole una mirada significativa.- ah… Si, me acabo de acordar. Te veo luego amiga.- salieron por la puerta, dejándonos solos.

No sabía qué hacer, de qué hablar, qué palabras utilizar.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?- me sorprendió escuchar su voz, tanto que di un pequeño sobresalto.- o quieres que me vaya, no tengo problema.- pero ese comentario dejó un rastro de melancolía.

- No, pasa.- fuimos hasta el salón, lo invité a sentarse en el sillón al lado de la ventana, mientras que entraba a la cocina, buscando algo para invitarle y de paso ordenar mis ideas.

Esta vez se pasaron, Tomoyo me hubiera comentado sobre su "plan". Pero si el destino quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera, quién soy yo para ir en contra.

Al salir de la cocina, llevando dos vasos de refresco en una bandeja junto a un plato con papas fritas, me senté en el mismo sillón de Syaoran, pero al lado opuesto en el que él estaba.

- Gracias.- dijo sin mirarme a la cara, aunque no lo sé con seguridad ya que yo tampoco le dirigí la mirada.

- De nada.- un silencio incómodo siguió durante un minuto. Cuando escuché que alguien había llegado. Miré a la puerta, y me acordé que mi hermano llegaba temprano del trabajo hoy. Entré en pánico. Al parecer Syaoran también pensó que era mi hermano, y nos miramos sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué haría Touya si lo veía junto a mí, en mi propia casa? No me quería ni imaginar.

Completamente paralizados nos quedamos mirando a la entrada, esperando que alguien entre. Cuando vimos a Yukito. Soltamos un suspiro de alivio, que hizo que su mirada voltee a nuestra dirección. Nos observaba atentamente, luego dijo…

- Touya está guardando el auto, váyanse de aquí.- no era necesario que termine la frase, ya que estábamos en medio camino de las escaleras, cuando escuchamos que mi hermano entraba por la puerta, casi descubriendo a Syaoran por un pelo.

Sin pensarlo corrí directo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros.

- Eso estuvo cerca.- Sonrió el castaño. Dios amaba esa sonrisa, tanto que de solo verla me hace el día.

- Mas bien que Yukito entró primero, sino no quisiera ni saber lo que hubiera pasado.- se me escapó una risa, que traté de contener, pero al ver a Syaoran riendo, no pude hacer por más que quise. Era como si la desastrosa noche del baile fuera un recuerdo borrado completamente de nuestras memorias, o mejor, que nunca pasó. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento, no quería que terminara.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero.- ¿quién fue el que lo dijo primero? No estoy segura, pero los dos reaccionamos de una manera instantánea al escuchar las palabras de otro.

- Lo siento. No debería de sentir esto, de todos modos sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero… No lo puedo evitar, aunque trate lo más que pueda, te amo.- Syaoran no creía lo que salía de mi boca, al menos no instantáneamente. Al entenderlo se sentó encima de mi cama. Yo me senté a su lado, en medio del silencio de mi habitación.

- Sabes que no la amo.- tomó mi mano. Tuve un escalofrío al contacto de nuestra piel.- Tú eres la única para mí, lo supe desde hace años, no quiero que mi madre se imponga incluso en mis sentimientos.

- Pero… Tienes que cumplir tu deber con tu familia, la empresa de tu madre…

- ella tiene suficiente dinero como para estarse preocupando por una cosa como esa, sólo quiere que haga todo eso del compromiso por salvar su orgullo. No quiero.- nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, chocolate y verde.- Quise hablar contigo hace mucho, pero no estaba seguro si tú me dejarías hacerlo. Sabía que estabas enojada. Sé que te hice daño. Me daba vergüenza aparecer de pronto en la puerta de tu casa tratando de arreglar algo que tal vez no tenía solución. Luego Tomoyo.- una sonrisa.- ideó ese "plan".- esperen… acaso él.- Eriol me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía idea del motivo por el cual apareció en mi casa.- colocó sus ojos sobre los míos nuevamente.-ahora estoy feliz de lo que hicieron.

Me besó, luego de tanto tiempo anhelando ese momento, el sabor de sus labios, la sensación que sólo él producía en mí, de estar a punto de asfixiarme, pero al mismo tiempo de querer renunciar al aire si eso significaba dejar de besarlo. La hiperventilación estaba en ambos y supe que ambos teníamos el mismo sentimiento. Pero…

- No puedo, tu está comprometido con Meiko.- Lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos.- te irás en cinco días.

- ¿Quién te…? Ah, Tomoyo. Ya te dije que no la amo.

- Pero…

-Quiero estar contigo por toda la vida.- tomó mi rostro en sus manos.- Ven conmigo a china.

- ¿Qué?- no creía lo que escuché.- No…

- Si, ven. Vamos juntos y convenceremos a mi madre de que no nos puede separar.- lo pensé un momento, pero sus manos en mis mejillas nublaban mi juicio.

- Lo haré, nos vamos a China.- dije sin darme cuenta. Si hay alguna probabilidad de cambiar esta pesadilla, iba a tomar todas las oportunidades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLAS…. Como están… jejeje bueno… craneé este cap mucho… tenía tantas ideas que no supe decidirme, hasta que apareció ésta y aquí está el resultado…

A todos los amantes de CCS, dejé un poll en mi perfil. Un poll es una especie de encuesta, está en la parte superior de mi perfil, asegúrense de participar. La pregunta del poll es: ¿De qué quieres que sea mi siguiente historia?

S X S

E X T

Cualquier cosa dentro de ccs

Cualquier cosa menos ccs

Vamos… voten… por el momento gana EXT asé que a los amantes de SXS no se rindan… ya que el poll estará hasta el final de mi otra historia "Fuera de rutina". En el cap final ya sabrán quién ganó…

Nos leemos… Ah… dejen su review… XP…

Chauuuuuuuu

P++Y


	12. Chapter 12

No me maten! Por fa… PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡China! ¡Oh por Dios! Tenemos que encontrarte ropa para allá- al enterarse Tomoyo que volví con Syaoran se puso muy feliz, pero al mencionarle mi viaje a china comenzó a divagar y dar saltitos por todo mi cuarto- ¡Ya sé!-m se paró en seco y volteó- Por favor Sakura- me puso sus ojos de Gato con Botas- déjame confeccionarte tu guardarropa. Ya me puedo imaginar- y… otra vez- a la hermosa Sakura con una de mis creaciones. *.*

- Pero… es que Tomo…- podía sentir cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi cabeza.

- No, tengo que hacerlo, sé que no soy una profesional- "Chantaje"- pero si tú quieres ve a comprarte de otro lado- se veía dolida, y de nuevo pasó por mi mente la palabra "chantaje".

- Es sólo… me voy mañana- vi la decepción en los orbes anatistas- aunque te prometo que al volver te traeré un recuerdo.

-Oh- "Gracias Dios"- pero no me contaste… ¿Qué te dijeron tu hermano y tu papá?

- Mmmm… Bueno…-larga historia.

**Flash back**

Syaoran esperaba una respuesta, mientras que yo pensaba en una respuesta." ¿Y si no puedo recuperarlo? ¿Si no logro convencer a su madre?" sentí cómo sus manos se amoldaban a mis mejillas y mi juicio se nubló.

- Lo haré, vamos a China.

Al escuchar mi respuesta se acercó más, esta vez sus brazos envolvían mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza, pero no dolía. Era como si no quisiera dejarme ir nuevamente. Mientras que yo sólo enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Luego de un momento nos separamos y al instante unimos nuestros labios, sellando y renovando nuestro pacto de amor, concentrándonos en el otro y olvidando nuestro entorno, hasta que…

- Monstruo sal de tu…- tan pronto como escuchamos la voz de mi hermano abrimos los ojos con horror y sorpresa, congelándonos en medio del beso. Touya estaba en la puerta, justo detrás de Syaoran, hecho un toro, alzando sus manos haciendo que parezca que quisiera ahorcarlo- ¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA! ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA Y SAL DE AQUÍ!- nos separamos instantáneamente. Mi hermano mataba al castaño con la mirada, Syaoran no se quedó atrás. ¿Mencioné que no se llevan bien?

- Her-Hermano…- me puse frente a él tratando de alejarlo de los ojos chocolate.

- Sakura ¡Quítate de medio!

- Primero cálmate.

-¿Calmarme? ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una mano se posó gentilmente sobre mi hombro.

- Espera… tengo que hablar con él- los ojos chocolate estaban tranquilos. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces? ¡Te comerá vivo!". No sé si entendió mi mensaje, pero me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!- "hermano, respira, cuenta hasta diez, haz Taichí, no sé… algo"

- ¿Porqué no lo escuchas?- Yukito entró a la habitación. Mi sentimiento de alivio fue tan grande que solté un gran suspiro, además mi confianza creció.

- Touya- me miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre- Es importante para mí- me estudió por unos segundos y el toro se calmó.

- Mocoso, vamos abajo. Hagamos esto rápido.-salió de mi cuarto, seguido del castaño.

- Pero…- no pensé que saldrían de la habitación. ¿Y si pelean?

- No te preocupes, no le hará daño- dijo Yukito sentándose sobre la cama y yo imitándolo. Con él todo mi interior se tranquilizó. Ese es el efecto que tiene él sobre mí, hace que mis preocupaciones se desvanezcan y me lleva a una paz intensa.

- Me dijo que me amaba- dije recordando.- me explicó las cosas y me pidió que intentemos arreglar lo nuestro- el níveo se quedó escuchando todo lo que pasó. Mi historia desde la fatídica noche del baile. Me quedé hablándole por tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta de que Syaoran no regresaba, hasta que le terminé de contar todo al níveo. Entonces los nervios volvieron.- ¿No deberíamos de ir a ver lo que están haciendo?

- Ya te dije, no le hará daño. Confía un poco en tu hermano, además el pequeño Syaoran debe de estar convenciéndolo, ya que si fuera lo contrario tu hermano hubiera pegado un grito y nos hubiéramos enterado- me despeinó.- deberías de calmarte.

- Si… Gracias.

Así pasaron los minutos y con las palabras de Yukito en mente no perdí la cabeza. Hasta que al fin Touya entró a la habitación con Syaoran tras de él. Parecía molesto, pero lo que me calmó fue la sonrisa de mi novio y los pulgares levantados. Se me iluminó el rostro.

- Sakura, tienes mi permiso para ir. Pero sólo con una condición.- esperé hasta que él la planteara.-tienes que prometerme que no tardarás más de una semana.

- Si, no hay problema, todo lo que quieras.- me lancé a abrazarlo.- muchas gracias hermano, muchas, muchas gracias.

**Fin del flash back**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Convencer a mi papá fue más sencillo, sólo tuve que decirle que viajaría por una semana y que Syaoran estaría conmigo, que no se preocupara porque le llamaría una vez al día para que él sepa que estoy bien y que me cuidaría.

Syaoran decidió que era mejor adelantar el viaje dos días, para tener tiempo de convencer a la señora Ieran. No me opuse, ya que más rápido terminásemos con esto, mejor.

Al terminar de contarle todo a mi mejor amiga se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego soltó unas risitas.

- Pobre Touya, con lo sobre protector que es contigo…- se mataba de risa. Yo no le entendí, sólo la miré sonriente y asentí la cabeza. ¿Pobre de mi hermano? Sí claro.- pero ahora tienes que hacer tus maletas ¿verdad? Te ayudaré.

Nos pasamos lo que quedaba del día haciendo las maletas. Alistando ropa para unos 3 o 4 días. No pensé que me llevaría más tiempo. Luego fuimos a comer y ella se fue con Eriol, que la vino a recoger.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté temprano, nuestro vuelo sería a las 10 de la mañana, pero no podía dormir por la emoción. Iba a salir de Japón por primera vez en mi vida, y con la persona que amaba. Suena cursi, pero así me sentí, sólo faltaba la aprobación de su madre y sería perfecto.

El viaje fue corto, pero al llegar lo agradecí, de esta forma tendría más tiempo para explorar todos los rincones posibles de Hong Kong.

- Vamos, la salida es por acá- seguí al de los ojos chocolate por el aeropuerto tratando de echar un vistazo a mi alrededor, grabando el imponente lugar. A la salida una limosina nos esperaba, aunque Syaoran no se veía contento. El chofer tomó las maletas y las puso en el auto, abrió la puerta y entramos. Ser rico trae algunos beneficios.

- No era necesario hacer tanto alboroto.- escuché que susurró el chino.

Entonces, partimos. El aeropuerto era impresionante, pero al acercarnos más a la ciudad no me alcanzaban los ojos para todo. Creo que me pasé todo el viaje colgando de la ventana, admirando Hong Kong y viendo cómo la gente me veía con sorpresa y hasta temor. La familia Li Eran muy importantes, pero no me di cuenta hasta ver esas reacciones. Llegamos a la entrada de una casa, que era más una mansión, llena de jardines y con un camino de piedra que conduce desde la puerta a la Mansión. El chofer nos dejó allí y ese momento se sintió cómo la tierra temblaba. Me aferré a Syaoran que tenía una cara asustaba mirando a la Entrada de la casa. De un momento a otro el temblor se acercaba más y más hasta que nos vimos rodeados de 4 mujeres muy hermosas que agarraron al castaño a besos y abrazos. Las cuatro tenían el cabello largo, utilizaban ropas chinas de colores fuerte, cabello castaño claro y ojos color chocolate.

- Por favor, hermanas…- suplicaba Syaoran. Mientras que me miraba apenado y con las mejillas rojas.- Lo siento Sakura, estas son mis hermanas.

- ¿her- hermanas?- tan pronto como me escucharon dejaron a Syaoran, se dieron la vuelta m, me miraron un momento y….

- ¡AHHH!- gritaron al unísono- ¡QUÉ LINDA!-ahora la que era abrazada y besada era yo. Eran tan diferentes a Syaoran, por suerte.

- ¡Mira su cabello!

- ¡Y qué figura!

- ¡Y ese cutis…!

- ¡Los ojos… son verdes!

- Hermanas, por favor…- Syaoran trataba de que me dejaran respiran un momento de entre tanto abraso y beso.

- Hijas, compórtense por favor- dijo una autoritaria voz que salió de mi espalda. Al instante las mujeres se callaron y dejaron de abrasarme, sólo miraron a su madre con sumo respeto y admiración. Se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar y llagar a Syaoran que la miraba de la misma forma que sus hermanas, alzando la guardia.

Al verla me quedé boquiabierta. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con unos largos y lacios cabellos negros, una piel muy blanca, tanto que parecía de porcelana, unos ojos fríos y calculadores t vestía una ropa holgada de colores crema y rojo, pero de todas formas se podía notar la delicada figura bajo de ellas. Se acercó a su hijo y se detuvo a una distancia más o menos de un metro. No hubo abrazos ni besos, sólo miradas.

- Bienvenido a casa Xiao Lang- dijo la mujer.

- Gracias por recibirme madre- hizo una reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Veo que trajiste visitas.

- Si, es una compañera de Japón. Su nombre es…

- ¿Por que no dejas que ella se presente?- lo cortó y se volteó. El peso de su mirada cayó sobre mis ojos. "Esta mujer es increíble" pensé.- Y bien pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Me- tomé aire- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, soy compañera de Syaoran.

- Bienvenida Señorita Kinomoto. Yo soy Ieran Li, la madre de Xiao Lang.

- Mucho gusto- no supe qué hacer así que imité a Syaoran e hice una pequeña reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Si bien esa mujer inspiraba mucho respeto, también te causaba mucho temor.

- Hijas, lleven a Sakura a su habitación. ¿Por qué se quedará aquí verdad señorita Kinomoto?- asentí. Y las hermanas me llevaron al interior de la casa, dejando a Syaoran y su madre solos en la entrada. Lo último que escuché fue…

- Xiao Lang, tenemos que hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR, AÚN SOY MUY JOVEN…. Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento, Lo lamento Lo lamento...

El problema fue que no encontraba inspiración para el capítulo…. Me bloqueé en lo que concierne esta historia… y no pude escribir por más que quería… ahora les prometo que voy a actualizarla más rápido… sólo ya les aviso que la siguiente semana no actualizaré nada por comenzar mis exámenes… y tengo que estudiar…¬¬… pero las subsiguiente lo haré, más que seguro…. Ahora sus reviews ok? Pueden lanzarme tomates u otro tipo de vegetales si ustedes quieren por ser tan tardona, pero déjenlos ok?

Gracias

Chauuuuuuu

P++Y

P.S.- Lo siento…. Jejeje tenía que repetirlo….


	13. Chapter 13

Actualizando para que no me quieran comer viva…jejeje

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegamos al aeropuerto y la limusina de mi madre estaba estacionada en frente de la salida. Le había comentado que iría dos días antes, pero no le dije la hora. De seguro llamó a la aerolínea y se lo informaron, claro, no se l puede negar nada a la gran Ieran Li. Como siempre ella tenía que llamar la atención, hacer notar el poder de la familia. ¡¿Que mejor forma que recoger a tu único heredero con la última adquisición para un transporte cómodo y placentero? Fruncí el ceño.

- No era necesario hacer tanto alboroto.- murmuré furioso. El chofer tomó nuestras maletas mientras que nosotros entrábamos al lujoso vehículo. Sakura estaba muy impresionada con todo lo que veía, era su primera vez fuera de Japón y aunque las razones no sean las mejores ella seguía mostrando esa eterna sonrisa y unos ojos que daban a conocer la gran impresión que le causó la ciudad.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de mi madre pude ver por la ventana la expresión de la gente al ver la limusina. Odiaba la cara que ponían, una mezcla entre temor y respeto, me hacía sentir molesto, ya que mi madre se empeña para que la dinastía Li sea considerada superior a los demás.

Llegamos a la mansión, nos bajamos del coche mientras que éste se dirigía al interior por el garaje. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos hasta que sentí que un temblor se acercaba desde la entrada, Sakura tomó mi brazo con miedo, oh no…ellas… de un momento a otro me vi rodeado de mis muy queridas y escandalosas hermanas, tan hermosas como exageradas.

- Por favor… hermanas.- me comenzaron a abrazar y a besar en todo lado, incluso en lugares que no deberían. ¿Es que acaso no se podían controlar? ¿Era acaso el único con sentido común y normal en esta familia?

- XIAO LANG… VOLVISTE- gritaron al unísono mientras se peleaban por mi, en pocas, me jaloneaban.

- ¡MIRA QUE GRANDE ESTÁS!

- ¡Y QUÉ LINDO!

- HACE TANTO QUE NO TE VEO- en ese momento vi la expresión confundida de Sakura, traté de explicarme.

- Lo siento Sakura, estas son mis hermanas.

- ¿Her-hermanas?- en el nanosegundo que Sakura abrió la boca me dejaron en paz, se quedaron evaluándola por un rato y…

- AHHH- "esperen, no déjenla en paz" la cara de mi castaña no tenía precio, estaba tan apenada que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa hermoso, bajó la cabeza y no supo qué hacer.

- Hermanas… por favor- escuché la voz de Ieran Li y todo se quedó en silencio. Era una mujer muy intimidante, desde niño siempre ocasionó ese sentimiento en mí y al parecer hacía lo mismo con Sakura. Se acercó hasta una distancia prudente y me dio la bienvenida. Le di las gracias por la recibirme, pero sin bajar la guardia.

- Veo que trajiste visitas.- sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores. De seguro esto arruinaba toda la ecuación. Traté de presentarla, me calló y le pidió a la oji esmeralda que lo haga ella misma. Le pidió a mis locas hermanas a que la condujeran a su habitación e inmediatamente se dirigió a mí dedicándome su mirada congelante, aquella que no puedes rebatir.

- Xiao Lang, tenemos que hablar- ya me lo esperaba, así que la seguí al interior de la casa y nos adentramos en su despacho.

Se sentó y me hizo una seña para hacer lo mismo, nos quedamos callados por unos momentos escuchando el bochorno que hacían las cuatro escandalosas a Sakura y mi madre habló.

- Xiao Lang- otra cosa que odio es que siempre me llame por mi nombre, para cualquier cosa… "Xiao Lang, haz esto… Xiao Lang, no puedes decir esto… Xiao Lang, Cumple tus deberes con la familia" si me llamara 'Hijo' por una vez no la mataría.- ¿qué hace esa jovencita contigo?

- Ella vino conmigo a China, está muy claro, creo yo- era la primera vez que le contestaba de esa manera, sin titubear ni quitar la mirada de los ojos plomos.

- No quiero que me respondas de esa manera, por más que seas el heredero de esta familia, yo soy tu madre y merezco respeto.- su tono fue cortante, causó un pequeño escalofrío en mi espalda.- No me mientas Xiao Lang.- y ahí va de nuevo.- estás a sólo dos días de anunciar tu compromiso con la Señorita Meiko y tu llegas con una muchacha sin previo aviso. Tú tramas algo, dímelo ya.- Tomé dos bocanadas de aire sin apartar la mirada y lo solté.

- No quiero estar con Meiko.

- No tienes que querer, es tu deber como el único varón de la dinastía.

- No lo es, es un capricho suyo para salvar su orgullo.- no perdió la calma con mis palabras.

- ¿estás tratándome de decir que no te importa la reputación de esta familia? ¿Qué no te comprometerás con la Señorita Meiko por que se te dio por enamorarte de una persona cualquiera que no traería ningún beneficio a esta gran Dinastía?- sus palabras fueron llenas de disgusto y decepción. Sakura no era cualquier persona, ¿cómo no lo pudo ver al momento de conocerla?

- Sakura es especial, si bien no es adinerada, no tiene padres famosos y no sea muy buena estudiante ella es todo para mí.- todo fluía, todos mis pensamientos atravesaban desde el cerebro hasta mis labios, saliendo de ellos con seguridad –Ella me quiere Madre, sé que no es de su gusto, pero esa no es su decisión. Además, como dije antes, la empresa es solamente suya, no nos arrastre a sus problemas. Usted tiene suficiente dinero para estarse preocupando por algo tan insignificante.

- ¿estás seguro que la pequeña Kinomoto no te busca sólo por tu fortuna?- Me miró con superioridad.- hay mucha gente de ese tipo Xiao Lang, y ella puede ser una de esas.

- No lo es.

- No puedes estar tan seguro.

- Si, puedo, porque ella me quiere por lo que soy.- soltó un bufido.

- No seas ingenuo.

- No es ingenuidad.- respiré para mantener la calma. Es imposible que mi Madre tenga un concepto tan equivocado de mi flor de cerezo.- Sakura ni siquiera conocía mi historia, a ella no le importó durante todos estos años que estuve en Japón. Yo tuve que decírselo, hace más o menos un mes. Es muy desinteresada, se lo puedo demostrar, deme la oportunidad.- me levante del asiento, apoyando las manos en el lujoso escritorio esperando una respuesta que tardaba años en aparecer.

- Tienes estos dos días antes de que llegue tu futura prometida, si no llego a ver tus razones, aceptarás tu compromiso, si puedes convencerme serás libre de estar con tu amada Sakura ¿estás de acuerdo Xiao Lang?- asentí fuertemente.- Bueno, puedes retirarte.- me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta de roble.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Qué fue lo que tu mamá te dijo?- preguntó la castaña. Había subido a buscarla, habitación, por habitación hasta que al fin la encontré. Sus maletas ya estaban deshechas sobre la cama y ella se había cambiado de ropa, ahora tenía un vestido blanco sencillo. Le conté toda la conversación y las condiciones que me dio Madre para poder estar con ella. Demostrar el desinterés de mi castaña iba a ser sencillo para cualquiera, pero para Ieran Li teníamos que hacerlo de una forma extraordinaria. Al acabar mi relato me sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente.- No te angusties, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.- me dio un rápido beso en los labios, dejándome con deseos de más. Estábamos solos en su habitación, la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que nadie nos escuchara, si sólo… no, espera Syaoran Li ¡¿qué estás pensando?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

LO SÉ EL CAP ESTÁ CORTO… pero quería dejarlo así para que les pique un poquitín y que al final se queden con las ganas de saber si pasa algo o no… jejeje…. Como ya saben dejen sus reviews. Nueva regla **5 reviews como condición para subir el próximo cap.** No se olviden!

Nos leemos luego y no se olviden de leer mi otra historia "¡Aléjate de mí!" un TxE… jejeje

Chauuuuuuuuu

P++Y


	14. Chapter 14

Volviendo al mundo de SxS

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estábamos solos en mi habitación y pude ver cómo los ojos chocolates se oscurecían. Normalmente ocurría cuando Syaoran estaba enfadado, pero en este momento no había ninguna razón para eso, excepto tal vez la charla con su mamá. Me desconcertó completamente cuando se quedó congelado en mi rostro y de repente sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de apartar algo de su cabello.

- ¿Te pasa algo malo?- pregunté confundida.

- No, no pasa nada.- pero sus ojos tenían ese tono oscuro.- Sólo pensaba.

- En…- le hice un gesto con la mano animándolo a continuar.

- En… Cosas.- despegó sus ojos de los míos y bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus orejas adquirían un color rojo. Me comenzaba a molestar, no me gusta que la gente me oculte cosas, en especial si ese alguien es mi novio.

- Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir, me voy.- estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando tomaron mi brazo, me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo y…

- Cierra la puerta con llave.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por...?- mi imaginación comenzó a volar hacia pensamientos nuevos para mí. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Es que quiere… hacer algo? Al darme cuenta finalmente del porqué del tono oscuro en el mar café fue muy tarde para oponer resistencia.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta, jaló de mi brazo que todavía estaba en su poder y de un pestañazo estaba en sus brazos. Mis instintos se despertaron al momento en el que pude sentir con mucha precisión el lugar de su excitación. Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso fue todo menos corto e inocente.

Estaba extasiada al descubrir que alguien pudiera besar de esa manera. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es que él tenía que hacer todo bien? Introdujo su lengua y la mía la acompañó para seguir danzando sin conocer un fin. De repente paró, se separó dejándome con ganas de terminar lo que él comenzó. No quería que me soltara, pero cuando lo hizo me sentí tan fría.

- Lo siento.- No podía ni verme a los ojos.- No te forzaré a nada.

- ¿Quién dijo que me estás forzando a algo?- Me acerqué y posé una mano en su mejilla. Su expresión de sorpresa y alivio encendió los instintos. Lo comencé a besar en las mejillas, luego en la frente, los parpados y de ahí pasé por la nariz, terminando nuestro martirio llegando a sus carnosos y deliciosos labios.

La danza se reinició, pero esta vez no era sólo un ensayo, era la presentación de la noche de estreno, sacando a relucir todos los múltiples talentos que nuestras lenguas tenían. Estaba tan concentrada en mi sueño que no me di cuenta el instante que volvimos a la cama, aunque esta vez nos echamos encima de ella. Solamente al sentir el peso de mi novio estuve consiente de nuestra posición. Dejando la preocupación a un lado mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y las suyas contorneaban mi cintura y caderas, dejando a su paso pequeñas chispas que atravesaban el vestido blanco que tenía. Sentí cómo poco a poco mis piernas fueron golpeadas por una brisa y poco a poco esta iba ascendiendo. Me estremecí al notar cómo unas masculinas manos las acariciaban. ¡Tenía que poner las cosas iguales!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus delicadas manos se adentraron al interior de mi polera, y pude sentir los estremecimientos que ocasionaba cada vez que me atrevía a subir un poco más mis caricias a sus bien torneadas piernas. ¿Había algo en ella que no me provocara agarrarla a besos? El calor se estaba volviendo insoportable no había nada que hacer, ya que si tienes calor tienes que quitarte la ropa.

Me despegué de ella por interminables segundos y al liberarme de la prenda vi la expresión de Sakura, estaba maravillada. Le regalé una sonrisa, que no sé cómo se pudo haber visto de afuera pero ocasionó que se mordiera el labio y prácticamente me jalara de nuevo a mi posición inicial. Estaba perdido en mis instintos, puras sensaciones y nada de pensamiento.

Sentí cómo movía sus caderas con más insistencia, tratando de pegarlas más a las mías. Es una suerte que se halla cambiado por un vestido, ya que gracias a la tela podía sentir cómo su entrepierna estaba mojada y cada vez que nos rozábamos emitía un pequeño gemido, ya no pude más. Estaba bajándole los tirantes de su ya arrugado vestido, poco a poco, pero no me dejó terminar. Su cara de sorpresa me desconcertó, pero luego…

- ¡Xiao Lang sé que estás ahí! Eres así de mal agradecido conmigo, eso de llegar sin siquiera darme una llamada.- ahora estaba en pánico. Mei Ling.

Recogí mi polera del suelo y me la coloqué lo más rápidamente que pude y vi cómo mi ojos esmeraldas se arreglaba precipitadamente el vestido, se miraba al espejo tratando de limpiarse un poco el delineador que se le había corrido y asintió cuando verificó que todo parecía en orden. Tomando aquello como una señal fui a abrir la puerta.

Mi prima si bien era una chica bastante delicada por fuera, no tenía nada que ver con la fuerza que en realidad ella poseía, ya que al sólo verme se lanzó a mis brazos y me tiró al piso, luego se sentó sobre mí y me daba pequeños golpes en el pecho.

- ¡Así de malo eres! Ni siquiera te acuerdas de tu prima favorita, eres malo… muy… malo- enfatizaba cada palabra con un golpe.

- Pero Mei Ling… Déjame pararme por favor… Auch- estaba divertido en realidad, extrañaba los berrinches de esa niña loca.

- Bueno, pero sólo por esta vez.- me sonrió dulcemente y se levantó extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme.

- Mrrr…Mrrr.- Sakura veía toda la escena desde atrás, con una expresión no muy amistosa.

- Eh… sí, Mei Ling, ella es Sakura. Sakura, Ella es Mei Ling, Mi prima.- al escuchar prima, se alivió y sonrió, la saludó y se paró a mi lado. El rostro de mi primita no tenía precio, nos miraba horrorizada y creo que estaba a punto de quedarse paralizada cuando de la nada…

- Oh Dios Mío, ustedes estaban.- se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba tan avergonzada.- Yo no pensé que tú… es decir cuando me di cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, yo… tú… ella…

- Él, nosotros vosotros, ellos….- Dije burlándome y de paso completando todos los sujetos.

- pe-pero…

- No te preocupes.- Sakura le sonrió.- De todas formas tenemos que preocuparnos de otras cosas.

- Espera.- Dijo Mei Ling.- Pensé que estabas comprometido con una tal Meiko.

A la sola mención Sakura se tensó.

- No lo estará si lo puedo impedir.- reclamó completamente enojada. Mi prima la miró extrañada.

- Te lo contaré. Y necesito que me ayudes.- Si alguien era capaz de crear sucesos increíbles era Mei Ling, seguramente con su ayuda podremos demostrarle todo a mi madre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le contamos toda nuestra historia a grandes rasgos obteniendo como respuesta la promesa de que nos iría a ayudar. Mei Ling, la prima de Syaoran, es una chica que me sorprendió mucho. A primera vista parece una muchacha muy delicada, hasta que abre la boca. Jejeje, pero para qué me cayó bien luego de la charla.

- Así que lo que necesitan es un acto que demuestre el desinterés de tu novia.- dijo la oji castaño rojizo.- pues eso es muy sencillo, si lo que quieren es convencer a tía Ieran la cosa es pan comido.- Su confianza asusta, pero sirve.

- ¿Ya tienes una idea?- él estaba impresionado.

- Pero por supuesto. Cuando se trata de mi primo favorito hago todo lo que esté a mi alcance.- Se rió. Olvidé decir que su risa sí asusta.

- Mei, soy tu único primo.

- ¡Tú siempre arruinando todo! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¡Haber cálmense!- quería saber algo y ya.- ¿Nos puedes decir tu idea?

- Jejeje, claro que sí…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo sé, de nuevo el cap no está largo, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. La próxima les prometo que me llenaré de inspiración. Y sobre mi otra historia, sé que prometí subir el prox. Cap la anterior semana, pero por razones extraordinarias no pude hacerlo. Les pido paciencia, ya que últimamente estoy con muchas cosas en el cole. Tengo una obra de teatro, tengo que hacer un proyecto acerca de la contaminación atmosférica, mis clases de pre facultativos comienzan este jueves, tengo examen de francés este sábado y todo esto aparte de mis clases en la mañana…. bueno ya qué. Espero sus reviews. Gracias.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu

P++Y


End file.
